


英国污师/Cockwarts

by xiaoxiaolittlesmall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaolittlesmall/pseuds/xiaoxiaolittlesmall
Summary: 向您介绍英国最大成人电影公司Cockwarts Studio 以及发生在这座“城堡”里的爱情故事。Cockwarts，Sex is the Magic.一个GV演员AU，全部角色都是成人电影工业的从业者及其家属，由于职业特性，加上角色多，感情线想请大家猜一下，就不列出CP了~大写的OOC，欢迎吐槽。





	1. 细数Cockwarts热门演员及其代表作

PansyMalfoy67

 

最近论坛里多了很多新人，问Cockwarts的问题也好多，为免大家白花钱，作为收藏了大部分作品的CW家多年老粉，楼主来详细介绍一下各位演员的特征及代表作，大家可以按需购买。

正如大家所知的，Cockwarts即CW家是英国最大的GV公司，演员风格多样，最大卖点是童话梗，尤其是每年跨年夜推出的女性向高成本唯美大片，一般是灰姑娘、睡美人这类经典童话的改编，场景妆服甚至台词都是精心设计，剪辑更是艺术，热门演员齐上阵，还会加入新面孔，每年都会形成话题，这些已经有很多帖子讨论了，楼主就不再详细介绍。

 

以下完全按照楼主个人喜好而不是热门程度排序，评价有捧有黑，非常主观，请大家不要信我。

P.S.付钱之前可以在CW官网看各位演员的宣传照和免费的自我介绍视频，你们懂的。

 

 

  1. **弗雷 &乔治·卫斯理（FW & GW）  26岁  发色：姜黄  眼色：偏绿  肤色：白  关键词：水仙、恶趣味**



（不能接受兄弟的请直接看下一个）

 

首先介绍最特别的，目前英国唯一一对双胞胎GV演员。不要说我恶趣味，他们俩就是恶趣味本身。据悉，他们拍片完全是为了好玩。他们从小作为整个社区闻名的捣蛋鬼，高中毕业以后尝试了各种职业，积累了很多资本，后来认识了CW的一些关系者，打开了新世界的大门~！他们其实一开始只是投资CW成为股东，后来才玩票性质地开始拍片，所以导演总是随他们发挥，也因此看的人都能感受到他俩的愉快之情，特别真实，我特别喜欢。

 

什么，你问我怎么知道那么多？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我忘记炫耀了！我刚刚结束试用期成为了CW的正式员工！！！喔呵呵呵呵呵~~~

  

一开始他们不是一起拍片的，各自的出道作都反响平平，然后就是这曾经万众期待，目前绝对值得收藏传家的——《水仙男孩》，顾名思义拍的就是水仙的故事，（哎呀我好兴奋）。

副标题是“镜子爱人”，开头是弗雷（别问我怎么知道是谁）衣冠楚楚地对着豪华洗手台的镜子喃喃自语（就是些我真的好帅好美之类，还对着镜子念了一首淫荡的诗），逐渐开始抚摸自己，一面缓缓地脱衣服。他越来越兴奋，眼神迷蒙，用舌头和牙齿玩着自己的嘴唇（不得不说弗雷的动作实在是太勾人太淫秽了！）还转过去欣赏自己的屁股，然后——把自己弄硬了。

于是他光着身子爬到洗手台上——由于更接近了，两边动作的不同步变得明显，这里就可以看出镜子是假的（DVD花絮里有说这里是猜拳赢了的弗雷引导乔治跟着他做动作，我简直觉得弗雷故意整乔治，有些动作实在是……难为情，但是真的好感叹双胞胎之间的化学反应和默契）。

两个人就隔着玻璃（剧情上是对着镜子）又舔又亲，不断摸自己，还用手指和道具操自己，这样那样直到射到“镜子”上。是时间差不足半秒的几乎同步高潮，不知道这个镜头是不是拍了很多次，但是看起来真的超级辣，让人觉得或许双胞胎的身体构造就是这么相似！而且看起来他们真的很爱对方~

然后是五毛的渣特效，镜子“忽然”消失了，乔治就伸手捧住弗雷的脸热情地跟他接吻（可怜的乔治终于可以自己动了），“爬出”镜子把弗雷压在洗手台上（愤怒地？）这样那样又这样，再然后他们又在透明的淋浴间里这样那样又那样，哎呀哎呀详细的请自己买碟！最后超级温情的，他们对视着异口同声说“我爱你”，楼主实在是！！！炸成一朵烟花！他们绝逼是真爱，另一个自己、Soulmate什么的不能再美了。

 

因为这部火了，后来他们的片子就都一起拍了，偶尔来点3P什么的，不过他们的作品还是很少，毕竟不靠这吃饭。平均每年短片长片加起来两三部吧。完全不够楼主吃…嘤嘤嘤。

  

  1. **纳维尔·隆巴顿（NL）** **24岁 发色：黑 眼色：淡绿 肤色：小麦色 关键词：反转**



 

楼主才不是因为喜欢纳维尔的大咚呢（撇头），是反转魅力知道不，反差萌！看照片和详细资料你们可以知道他又高又帅又结实，那话儿又很大，是CW家当之无愧的总攻（顺便说名字里却有个bottom）；但是他只要一开口说话你一定会笑的！他有点大舌头，讲话显得又呆又乖的，超~级可爱！不过也因此他的绝大部分片子里都没有讲话，只有喘息、啊啊喔喔这种，可惜了，因为他当S的时候超级带感，如果能加上dirtytalk一定会卖得更好。

 

特别要介绍的代表作是他和德拉科的《禁忌》，剧情是在一个监狱的忏悔室里，一直不说话只冷哼的罪犯——纳维尔把关心他的美艳神父——德拉科给强上了。纳维尔比小德壮了不止一号，一开始德拉科还一副宁死不屈的样子，后来显然神父醉倒在纳维尔的雄性激素的海洋里了，德拉科被操到爽得不行的时候还一边娇喘一边念圣经的句子想要开导“罪犯”，oh……真是各种禁忌之美的总和是不是？导演也是太恶趣味，德拉科穿神父装的样子实在是字面意义上的引人犯罪啊。这部片还挺新的，因为卖得好，有可能要出续篇，喜欢的到官网上留言催吧~

 

值得一提的是，虽然剧情是强暴，有碰撞啊、压制的镜头，但是能看出纳维尔动作是很小心的，有的镜头还用绅士手垫着德拉科，实在是苏死了！从他别的作品也看得出来，虽然角色一直都是比较强硬的攻，但是对待对手演员总是非常温柔，常常认真观察对方的表情，生怕对方不舒服。

  

  1. **德拉科·马尔福（DM） 23岁 发色：白金 眼色：灰蓝 肤色：白 关键词：诱惑**



 

既然已经说到了，就介绍一下上面提到的德拉科。看楼主ID可以知道，这位才是楼主本命呢23333不过很想把他藏起来就是了。

 

这位是我们的少爷，细皮嫩肉瘦瘦高高，他是有点想把自己晒黑还有练点肌肉，听说老板不让，毕竟这仍然是他的卖点。他的角色关键词是邪恶、诱受、禁欲，别问我诱受和禁欲怎么能放在一起，去看他的片子。他用哪一面完全取决于他的表情，甚至演过S攻。演技赞戏路宽，而且工作热情投入，这才是他年纪轻轻就拿到GV大奖的年度最佳演员的原因，才不是因为传言的什么富二代呢。还有传言说他可能要转行演电影，虽然那样会对他比较好，但是我一定会很寂寞的……

 

作为公司的最热门演员，代表作是很多的了，上官网搜一搜吧，总有你喜欢的题材。这里楼主就介绍德拉科以诱受形象出演的《教父》，并非是电影《教父》的GV版，而是德拉科把饰演自己教父的Severus诱惑到床上的戏码。Severus下面会详细介绍，也是楼主特别爱的演员。

 

德拉科饰演的男孩故意喝醉敲教父家的门，然后当然是直接倒到Sev怀里（柔若无骨的醉酒演技超诱惑！），被Sev放到沙发上。Sev就一边假正经假冷淡地数落他不应该喝醉啊不应该半夜跑到别人家来啊，一边又温情地拿水给德拉科解酒，然后德拉科就很当然地把整杯水泼到了自己身上，湿得T恤透明了看得见乳头，薄薄的运动短裤也湿了，贴到身上露出生殖器的形状（脑补敬业的德拉科在开拍前一次又一次往自己身上练习泼水以求最佳效果的样子，哎呀把持不住）。Severus又面无表情地一边批评一边给他拿毛巾，德拉科就抓着Severus的手往自己的下体压，还用湿润的狗狗眼恳求地看着教父，这里台词也好经典（尤其是少爷念的各种称呼，听说大部分是两人的即兴发挥呢呢呢呢。

 

“Sir……Mr.Snape……”

 

（甩开手，严肃地说）“德拉科，你的青春期躁动难道要让长辈来帮你解决吗？”

 

“教父……求你……父亲……Daddy……”请想象德拉科一边说一边往Sev身上靠、贴、蹭，我觉得这里Sev脸是真黑了，德拉科GJ（大拇指）

 

（冷哼推开）“提醒一下你的蠢脑袋，‘教父’意味着你爸最好的朋友。”

 

德拉科则一脸迷茫和意乱情迷，好像被人下药了似的，除了Severus什么也不知道，猛地紧抱住Severus的脖子坐到他身上扭动着：“啊……啊……我好热……帮帮我……拯救我……Severus……”

 

Severus就状似无奈（仍然面无表情）地帮德拉科拉下裤子，给他hand job，德拉科就爽得一边叫一边抖，一边还把手伸进“教父”的黑色睡袍不停地乱摸，咬Sev的耳垂舔Sev的脖子，很快就成功勾引得“教父”把舌头伸进他嘴里（不过要我说Severus的自控力还真不是一般的强）

 

然后德拉科又自己脱掉湿衣服，扒开Sev的睡袍给Sev口交（Sev纯黑睡袍里面什么也没穿的景象是一绝），再然后就是被Sev压在沙发上酱酱酿酿了。看点是Sev打德拉科的屁股“惩罚”他、德拉科的叫床和Sev的招牌dirtytalk。少爷叫得真的很像未经人事的少年，说的话纯真又淫荡，什么“身体好奇怪”、“Daddy”、“好喜欢”、“好大，顶到了”、“用力操我”什么的，Sev就用超性感的声音一边操一边骂他，什么“小婊砸”、“紧得像个姑娘”、“你就那么饥渴吗，想要你的教父这样操你？”最后少爷还被操哭了，不知是真的还是演技，不过不管怎样都超棒好么。

 

 

  1. **西弗勒斯·斯内普（SS） 34岁 发色：黑 眼色：黑 肤色：苍白 关键词：禁欲感、SM、叔**



 

Sev虽然正处在刚刚长出皱纹的花一样的年纪，可是由于和小鲜肉年龄差了十几岁，常常演叔叔辈的角色，特点是讲话的声音粘稠又低沉，还有黑色的中分半长发，片子里总是一副很严肃的样子从来不笑，最多只有冷笑、调情的时候微微翘起嘴角什么的，简直就是禁欲感的极致，让人真的很想操翻他，撕开他那扑克脸什么的（哎呀，我失态了）。听说他戏外是会笑的，不过我这几个月实习还没见过他几次，未有幸得见。

 

有的片子他上衣都不脱，抿着嘴唇一声不吭操得小受不要不要的也是很带感（请看楼上《教父》），不过楼主私心还是更喜欢他当零号，那面无表情的脸从隐忍着欲望逐渐发展到动情时的变化实在是太美，还有他的呻吟声，你们一定要听听！楼主只要听一声就会感觉幻肢竖起来啊！真的是有魔力一样！

 

 那么接下来要推荐的就是Sev当零号的《狼人1号》了，名字真是粗暴直接，说实在我到现在也没搞明白为什么他们总叫莱姆斯是狼人_(:зゝ∠)_，因为是衣冠禽兽吗？因为莱姆斯毛多吗？因为莱姆斯爱咬人吗？

 

吐槽暂且不表，这是他俩第一次合作也是莱姆斯的出道作，当时Sev还是30岁的诱人鲜肉呢，虽然现在只是多了皱纹而且更性感了。

总之就是，过于冷静的Sev碰上一脱衣服就化身禽兽的莱姆斯，化学反应惊人，火花蹭蹭的往上冒，完全满足了楼主邪恶的愿望。据说，本来只是没有剧情没有标题的常规短片，拍摄全程30分钟，剪辑后25分钟左右就可以了，莱姆斯经验不足做了四十几分钟，导演也没有提醒，最后看了成片以后大笔一挥给了个标题，用不同角度的镜头剪到了50分钟，就作为长片发售了（这么随便真的可以吗？），由此可见他们之间的化学反应。

由于此片销量好呼声高，后来这个CP组合就经常出现；他们眼神有爱到有传言说他俩真的在一起了，CP粉也好多（我还没好意思问内部人员这个真相）。

 

 

  1. **莱姆斯·卢平（RL） 35岁 发色：金棕 眼色：黄绿 肤色：白偏红 关键词：狼人、衣冠禽兽、叔**



 

莱姆斯的特点就是西装革履、人模狗样，但是一脱衣服就会化身“野兽”——他毛发多、家伙又粗又长，我就没见过哪个零号被他插入以后不软的，至少也是半软，看着就觉得疼啊。零号的叫声也大，就算不是强暴戏码听起来也很像强暴，SO……

 

不过或许是因为这样，他的前戏和后戏都特别温存，给人一种被珍惜的感觉，也算是反差魅力吧。对了，他还特别喜欢咬人……花絮里说过，有一次正要咬被导演阻止，他忍不住就咬了自己的手腕……然后就没人再敢叫他不咬了（汗），不过他没有咬伤过人，而且后来他自己也有控制咬人的情况，如果对手演员坚决不愿意，他就会咬点衣物口塞什么的。所以楼主觉得他事实上是个绅士。喜欢咬人play的一定要买上面说的《狼人1号》哦，狼人系列第一部也是牙印最多的，Sev白白的皮肤上到处都是红红的牙印，看起来还很享受的样子。

 

他拍了挺多办公室play、教室play，和小鲜肉也挺搭，衣冠禽兽专业户吧，除了上面提到的和Sev的CP没什么特别亮点，但质量稳定，还是挺建议买一部收藏的。年龄差作品中楼主个人推荐去年的《家教3》，是和绿眼睛小鲜肉哈利一起拍的。

 

 

  1. **哈利·波特（HP） 23岁 发色：黑 眼色：翠绿 肤色：白 关键词：清纯、神秘**



 

出道不足一年，去年的GV大奖新人奖得主，以做爱时也带着圆圆的眼镜为特点，人气稳步上升中。刚刚从大学毕业，简直是纯情软萌易推倒，有传言他出身名校，还有传言说他是富二代，如果这些是真的，就有点好奇为什么他要选择这个职业……外表看起来是很简单的一个人，却颇有点神秘感。

 

由于清纯的长相和水水的绿眼睛，只要在多人长片里，演的都是主角也就是总受，包括跨年大片。他来之前跨年总受的位置是我德少爷的……楼主表示心情很复杂。

 

 

  1. **小天狼星·布莱克（SB） 34岁 发色：棕黑 眼色：棕黄 肤色：白 关键词：重口味、渣攻**



 

扎着长头发一副花花公子样，作品有很多重口味，多人什么的，偏NC-21至NC-24，看清说明用身份证购买吧，楼主才23岁木有看过（严肃脸）。一对一剧情简单的也有，一般都是渣攻角色，迎合了某些男性的口味。

 

 

  1. **塞德里克·迪戈里（CD） 25岁 发色：金 眼色：蓝 肤色：白 关键词：帅**



 

今年刚刚出道的小鲜肉，出道作就出演跨年特辑《白雪公子与猎人》中的王子，一炮而红，以一张爱笑的帅脸和王子定位迅速危及了我家少爷的地位，嘤嘤嘤，所以我不喜欢他。他片子目前还不多，你们自己随意吧，嘤嘤嘤。

 

 

  1. **维克多·克鲁姆（VK） 28岁 发色：深棕眼色：深棕 肤色：白偏深 关键词：壮**



 

德国来的客座演员，很壮很大，不过楼主不太喜欢。结束。


	2. 《白雪公子与猎人》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （童话体，多CP：SB/DM、VK/HP、NL/HP、CD/HP）

很久很久以前，有一个富饶的国度，在国王小天狼星的英明统治下人民都平安富足地生活着。有一天，他的王后给他生下了一个漂亮的男孩，这个男孩的头发像黑炭一样黑，皮肤像雪一样白，眼睛像湖水一样绿，嘴唇像血一样红。随着男孩的长大，他的美貌愈发为人所惊叹。臣民们称呼这个美丽王子叫白雪王子或白雪公子。可惜王后在生产后不久染病离开了人世，国王忙于政事，白雪王子孤单地一个人长大。

在他十六岁生日的那一天，他见到了父亲的新配偶，竟然是一位男性，但那是多美的一个男人啊，白金色的头发反射着阳光的色彩，灰蓝色的眼睛神秘又优雅，哈利看得呆了。

“哈利，过来，我来为你介绍，这是德拉科。”小天狼星牵着德拉科的手温柔地招呼哈利。

哈利高兴地快步走上前，牵起德拉科的手吻了一下：“您好，很高兴认识您。”

德拉科似乎为王子的示好有些诧异，但很快恢复了高傲的样子，假笑道：“你好，白雪王子。”

“不，请您叫我哈利。”哈利有些羞涩却大胆地直视着灰蓝色的美丽眼睛。

“好的，哈利，那么你也请叫我德拉科。”

 

青春期的哈利在夜晚感到了身体里难捱的躁动，鬼使神差地来到了父亲和德拉科的寝宫。夜半的宫殿里空无一人，香艳的声音回荡在走廊里，哈利好奇，男人和男人是怎么做那事的呢？于是蹑手蹑脚地循声而去。

卧房的门居然没关好，哈利从门缝里看到了全部的场景。

德拉科全身赤裸地趴在床上，屁股翘得高高的，而他那高高在上的父亲竟然埋首在德拉科的两腿之间，舔吸吮吻发出水声，逗弄出那引来哈利的诱人呻吟声，像塞壬的音乐一样美妙。

哈利在门外看得满面通红血脉贲张，下意识地抚向自己的下体，将还未使用过的性器从裤子里掏了出来。

小天狼星将自己的性器推进了德拉科的后穴里，握着德拉科纤瘦的腰肢不断向前顶撞，德拉科叫得愈发大声，白皙的肌肤从脸部泛起了粉色，蔓延到耳朵、脖子、肩膀，他咬着嘴唇又像痛苦又像快乐；门外的哈利的呼吸更加急促起来，爱抚自己的速度也加快了。

当小天狼星颤抖着倒在德拉科身上时，哈利也泄在了自己手上。这是他的第一次，他羞耻得赶紧跑回了自己的寝宫。

 

两年后，在白雪王子十八岁生日盛宴的前两天，国王突然暴病而亡，举国上下都陷入了悲痛。由于王子未满十八岁，年轻貌美的德拉科成为了新的国王。哈利不在乎这些，他爱父亲，也爱父亲爱的人，他爱德拉科，相信他会成为好国王。

可惜的是，德拉科其实是一个邪恶的巫师，他为了占领这个国家，诱惑哈利的父亲沉浸于淫欲，并施法害了国王。

晚上，德拉科对着一面有魔法的镜子念念有词：“魔镜魔镜在墙上，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”

镜子回答道：“我美丽的国王，纵使你仍然十分美丽，这个世界上还有一个人能够与你媲美。”

“那是谁？”

“他的头发像黑炭一样黑，皮肤像雪一样白，眼睛像湖水一样绿，嘴唇像血一样红，他就是白雪王子。当他过了十八岁生日，他就会超越美丽的您，成为这世界上最美丽的人。”

 

德拉科对白雪王子嫉妒得牙痒痒，他让最强的猎人维克多将白雪王子带到森林里面杀死，并给他带回白雪王子的心脏。

哈利并不笨，他发现了猎人的意图，用水汪汪的绿眼睛看着猎人说：“求求您救救我，您放了我吧，我会穿过森林离开这个国度，再也不回来。为此，我愿为您献上我的处子之身。”

白雪王子美得震人心魄，没有人能够拒绝这样的请求。于是猎人在林中的草地上得到了哈利的处子之身，将自己生命的种子灌入哈利的身体内。然后他杀了一头鹿，将鹿的心脏带回给邪恶的巫师。

 

哈利在森林里坚强地穿行，饿了吃野果，渴了饮泉水，不知不觉到了森林的深处，他迷路了，精疲力竭地倒在地上。

 

醒来时白雪王子已经躺在一个温馨的小木屋里，原来是森林里英俊的矿工救了他。

矿工有点紧张，挠着头告诉他：“我叫纳维尔，这里是我家。如果你没有好去处，那么欢迎你留下来。”

白雪王子很高兴，为了报恩，他替纳维尔收拾房间、洗衣服、做饭，纳维尔幸福极了。晚上他们挤在纳维尔的小床上，各自盖一张被子。纳维尔说明天要去砍树，为白雪王子做一张漂亮的新床。哈利忍不住脱掉衣服钻进纳维尔的被子里，告诉他不用了。纳维尔是那么英俊又善良，可是又那么笨，哈利觉得自己已经爱上他了，要和他就这样一直在一起。

 

他们性福地过了几个月，直到发现白雪王子没有死的邪恶国王找到了白雪王子的所在。德拉科趁矿工外出工作，扮成一个可怜的老爷爷，到矿工的小木屋向善良的哈利讨一杯水喝。哈利很久没有见到其他人，很高兴，拉着老爷爷问这问那。老爷爷喝完水告辞，送给哈利一个漂亮的红苹果：“善良美丽的少年，我的牙齿坏了，这个如同你脸颊上的红晕一样的苹果就送给你了。”

哈利很高兴，接过就咬了一口，于是中了坏巫师的计，倒在地上昏死过去。

 

邪恶的巫师现出了原形，得意地哈哈大笑，扬长而去。

 

回到家的纳维尔发现哈利已经没有呼吸和心跳，他悲痛欲绝，怎么也没有办法接受，更何况哈利的脸庞仍像睡着了一样红润美丽。他用矿上采来的水晶替白雪王子做了一口透明的水晶棺材，让他睡在鲜花当中，将棺材摆在森林中央。森林里的小鸟、兔子、梅花鹿都来为白雪王子哀悼，安慰失去爱人的矿工。

 

有一天邻国的王子塞德里克骑着白马经过，他看见了华丽的水晶棺材。

“天啊，这是多么美丽的人啊，他死了吗？”

纳维尔悲伤地点头，塞德里克也无比难过，因为只这一眼，他已经爱上了棺材里美丽的人。

“请你，打开棺材让我近距离地看看他，好吗？你看，他看起来就像是睡着了。”

善良的纳维尔打开了棺材。塞德里克看着哈利安详的面庞，深情地献上了最初也是最后的吻。就在这时奇迹发生了，哈利咳出了卡在喉咙里的苹果，又重新苏醒过来。所有人和动物都高兴极了。

 

王子单膝跪地向哈利求婚，问哈利是否愿意和他回自己的国家。其实哈利第一眼就爱上了王子，高兴地答应了，但他忽然又想起了纳维尔，难过地说：“可是我已经有爱人了。你们两个我真不知道如何取舍。”

纳维尔温柔地说：“是真爱之吻的力量让你活过来的，说明他是你的真命天子，你应该跟他走。”

塞德里克向纳维尔鞠躬：“尊敬的矿工，感谢您将哈利照顾得这么好，如果您不介意，我也希望邀请您一起到我的国家去，我们可以一起生活。”

纳维尔虽然舍不得森林，但更舍不得白雪王子，于是他欣然答应了。

 

他们三个快乐地在森林中央开满小花、像地毯一样柔软的草坪上做爱，哈利先属于纳维尔，然后属于塞德里克；他既属于纳维尔，又属于塞德里克。

 

最后他们带着邻国的军队回到被邪恶的巫师占领的城堡，哈利问德拉科：“你为什么恨我？我一直爱着你啊。”坏巫师德拉科眼里又一次闪过诧异还有慌乱，一句话也不说，从高塔上一跃而下。

从此哈利、纳维尔和塞德里克就在城堡里长长久久地过着幸福的生活。


	3. 镜里镜外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《白雪》幕后花絮，主要讲德拉科和哈利的关系，提到一点罗赫。

“hi，我是哈利波特，正如你们所见的，我在《白雪王子与猎人》中饰演……白雪。”哈利穿着王子的服装，看着镜头有点不好意思地微笑。

“卢娜她很棒，她年纪和我差不多大，我们像朋友一样相处，但是她很厉害，她的想象力真是超棒。我很高兴能和她一起工作。

“这其实是一个关于白雪利用自己的魅力和性当做武器最终获得成功的故事。

“我最喜欢的部分是，森林里的小木屋里住着的不是七个人，哈哈哈哈哈。听说弗雷和乔治也想参加，被卢娜拒绝了，那真是……太棒了。

“我最失望的是，我们的美艳‘王后’没能和白雪‘公主’有一腿，你们看了就会知道，那可是白雪的初恋啊。

“没有，我和德拉科还没有合作过，不过我很期待和他试试，应该会很有意思。

“我们同岁，但是他出道比我早三年，我想一定有很多话题可以聊，他可以告诉我……很多事情。但是我们交流的机会不是那么多，我想他一定是害羞。”哈利自信地耸了耸肩。

 

 

镜头切换到卢娜，她淡定地坐在沙发上，歪了歪头：“哈利是个天使，字面意义上的。事实上我们认识很多年了，他总是让我心跳加速。喔我不是说性方面的吸引，他给我很多灵感。一开始我很意外他选择了这项事业，现在看来非常适合他。他非常聪明，我很喜欢他的即兴发挥，导演们都爱他。

“德拉科的演技非常出色。我没有想到男版的坏皇后能够这么的魅惑人心，我相信哈利一定也是被他诱惑了才演得那么真实。如果电影导演们因为德拉科是色情片演员就错过他那就太可惜了。

“纳维尔，他是个小甜心，他是真的很温柔，如果你们不清楚的话。”卢娜说着笑起来，“也许这是为什么我让他得到了公主。”

“小天狼星真的很像沉浸于淫欲的国王，哈哈。我的片子对他来说可能，太清纯了？

“塞德里克，唔，真的很帅，不是吗？如果他看起来不帅都是我的错。他还没什么经验，但是第一部正式作品就有这种水平，他会成为明星的。

“还有维克多，他也很棒，我很荣幸能和这么多优秀的演员合作，发掘出他们身上的美好。”

 

 

“hi，我是德拉科马尔福，我在跨年特辑中饰演了‘皇后’，是一个为了权力和嫉妒不择手段的红颜祸水般的角色，我很喜欢。

“卢娜……（摇头笑）她很……特别。她喜欢让我们即兴发挥，不会经常喊cut，这很有趣。

“呃，哈利？嗯……他人挺好，谢谢他这么说，但是我和他的角色有些重合，都偏向Bottom……你们想看吗？

“……如果很多人想看的话那就没办法了，看公司安排吧，也许，我是说也许——这是一个好主意。

“我很愿意和塞德里克合作，他是那么帅！他聪明而且很爱笑，他们拍摄那场‘重头戏’时我在旁边看，他太辣，我感觉我好像真的嫉妒白雪公主了。”

 

 

访谈剪好了，赫敏对着将要用作花絮的幕后录像皱眉，挥手招呼男友：“你全程都在现场吗？”

罗恩放下正在摆弄的摄影机，叼着一块面包走过来，含糊地答道：“是啊……肿么了？”

“哈利和德拉科是怎么回事？”

“啊？”

“你看这段。”赫敏将电脑转过去。

这看来是拍摄现场哈利和德拉科的“互动”合辑，哈利和德拉科虽然同屏却几乎没有交流，哈利倒是有刻意搭话，给德拉科拿水、毛巾什么的，但是德拉科的表情看起来很明显是不快。

“呃，会不会是德拉科怕羞啊。”罗恩在场时完全没有注意到这些细节，有点不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

“我想，正片里面德拉科讨厌哈利的表情是真的……难怪上次拒绝了他俩一起拍的提案，这还是他第一次拒绝工作。要不……就是他俩真有一腿又不想给人知道。倒是哈利还真敬业。卢娜让我多放点他们的互动，这下可好了。我还是多剪点塞德里克吧。”

 

“你也喜欢塞德里克那种类型？”罗恩咽下面包，有点不服地盯着屏幕上的帅哥。

“女生都喜欢，又英俊、身材又好，而且……”赫敏故意地做出花痴的表情，把屏幕上的镜头停在塞德里克的重要部位特写上。

罗恩一把拉开赫敏的转椅，把她打横抱了起来：“怎么？喜新厌旧了？要我提醒提醒你我的本事吗？”

“呀！你干嘛！”赫敏装蒜地对罗恩又推又打，“我要工作！”

“你的工作就是看着一大堆帅哥滚来滚去，看来有必要让你想起谁才能让你叫得比片子里还欢了。”罗恩边说边把赫敏扔到沙发上。

“讨厌……唔……”赫敏满脸通红，但并不拒绝男友的吻，“我还没吃饭呢……”

“我会把你喂饱的。”罗恩毫不客气。

 

 

 

德拉科闷闷不乐地想：我讨厌破特。

 

他讨厌他来跟自己抢饭碗，讨厌他没事总在自己跟前晃，讨厌他乌黑的头发、祖母绿的眼睛，还有他手臂和腹部的肌肉、有点向上弯曲的阴茎……他讨厌他的一切。

 

小学时，和德拉科关系最好的一个男同学被哈利抢走了；初中，哈利抢了德拉科最想要的化学竞赛名额；到了高中，连一向不关心哈利的父亲都说，你应该跟哈利学学……后来，哈利如愿上了他们两个人都想去的伯明翰，而德拉科放弃大学出道了。

总之，哈利波特这个人的存在似乎就是为了证明德拉科什么都比不上他。现在又是什么情况，在这个德拉科好不容易找到一席之地的特殊行业里他也要来分一杯羹。现在是抢了主角，以后说不定连粉丝都带走了，毕竟，人都是喜新厌旧的。德拉科暗暗叹了口气。

 

不过似乎还不到担心的时候，哈利和塞德里克来了以后表面上威胁了他的位置，但是他的收入仍在稳步上升，似乎上升得还更快了。哼哼，这就是年资的价值，我仍然是公司实质上的摇钱树啊。

 

想着想着德拉科更生气了，破特你这个不缺钱花的，干什么要来威胁我的收入！竟然还做那些奇怪的即兴发挥让我看起来像个傻子一样！！卢娜也一定被他收买了，居然不让我重拍那两个镜头，我才是腕儿！

 

是的，哈利和德拉科很早就认识，而且，颇为了解。

 

哈利波特的父母在他很小的时候就因意外去世了，给他留下一笔花不完的钱，有律师和信托基金替他管理，有钱没责任，真是神仙般的生活啊。虽然有个叔叔詹姆，但叔叔只比他大上十来岁，当年也还是个孩子，他们只能算是相互陪伴着长大了。就詹姆这几年花天酒地总上娱乐版的样子来看，或许哈利还比他要成熟。

 

说到詹姆，他们家的人到底是怎么回事？詹姆最近老围着小天狼星转，搞得公司里也没个清静。和小天狼星一同住在公司宿舍的德拉科烦不胜烦。詹姆和小天狼星看起来就是一路人，詹姆到底是想要酒友还是姘头让人疑惑。德拉科真真讨厌每一个破特。


	4. 《救生员》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真爱的CP纳威/德拉科终于出场了~即NL/DM 我叫纳威叫纳维尔，私心觉得这样听起来比较性感2333
> 
> 纳德拍片儿，德哈吵架（不是情侣吵架

“他怎么在这儿？”德拉科到达片场，瞪着正在对摄影师问这问那的哈利，一脸不满。

“他说他想观摩前辈工作。”刚刚转正的场务潘西看了看德拉科，“嘿，德拉科。我也不喜欢他，不过你是专业的，对吧？不要让这种小事影响你。”说着拍一下德拉科的肩头，“需要什么就找我。”

德拉科无奈地无视了令他心烦的不速之客，走进浴室做准备。纳维尔正在淋浴间洗头，朝德拉科笑了笑。德拉科也看着纳维尔胸部的肌肉线条微笑起来，视线欣赏地一直往下扫到周围刮得干干净净的巨物上。

 

总还是有点好事。

 

“笑什么？想我了？”纳维尔用你能想到的最诱惑的姿势冲干净头发上的泡沫，甩了甩头上的水。

“你倒是想。”德拉科嘴上这么说，却伸手抓了一把纳维尔滑溜溜的屁股，吹了声口哨。

 

德拉科的小动作让纳维尔看着他的眼神变得深邃起来：“今晚我有空。……怎么样？”

 

瞪着镜子有点走神的德拉科被充满暗示性的低沉声调拽了回来：“呃，你一定要在这个时候说吗？”说着戏谑地朝纳维尔晃了晃刚开封的一次性灌肠器。

 

纳维尔噗嗤一声笑了，有点不好意思地挠了挠头，蹭过德拉科去拿电吹风。

 

“看你待会的表现。”德拉科在纳维尔离开浴室时这样轻声说。

 

\---------------------------------  分割线 -----------------------------

 

清澈的池水里，白金色头发的少年像一尾灵活的鱼一样浮沉来回，吸引了池边年轻救生员的全部目光。那游泳少年皮肤白皙无暇，腰肢纤细得像是一只手就可以掌握，却在弹动时表现出男子才有的强健……

 

那救生员为自己脑中浮现的想象而脸红，猛地摇了摇头好让自己回到工作中来。

 

少年似乎是游累了，扶着池边一跃而起上了岸，就在那一瞬间，黑色泳裤下浑圆的臀部轮廓跃入救生员的眼帘，令救生员看得呆了，呼吸也变得急促起来，下意识地用手捂住了裆部。

 

泳池边的少年晃掉头发上的水珠，打开饮料对嘴喝起来，他的嘴唇红润，泛着水光，口型好像是在吻着什么人，纤细的脖颈上喉结缓慢地一上一下，优雅而又色情。仿佛知道这样就能吸引到所有人的注意力，仿佛知道高台上英俊的救生员正呆呆地看着他。

 

德拉科感觉得到那个呆萌的救生员灼热的视线，烧得他浑身滚烫。他半眯起眼睛抬起头，享受阳光从最完美的角度照射自己的脸，从眯缝的眼皮间偷偷看，果然那人正盯着自己的脸愚蠢地合不上口。他得意地翘起一边嘴角，猛地睁开灰蓝色的眼睛，对上救生员赤裸的眼神，满意地看见对方嘴张得更大了。

 

那美丽的白金少年站到跳水台上，懒懒地活动了一会四肢，用一条最优美的抛物线斜斜地插入水中——却没有立刻像白鱼一样游上来——救生员有点慌张，紧接着，他看见了水面不安的水花——

 

“救——救命……”德拉科把头伸出水面叫喊，又沉了下去。

 

纳维尔三步并作两步从高台上下来，跳入水中。

 

所幸德拉科只是呛了几口水，并不需要心肺复苏术什么的。他为什么有点失望呢。

 

纳维尔把缓过来的“溺水”少年从泳池边一把横抱了起来，德拉科虚弱地贴着救生员强壮的胸口，听着对方强有力的心跳。

 

（场景2：一层的医务室，阳光灿烂，铁架床，蓝色床单，凳子、桌子、医用润滑剂，旁边有浴室

 

救生员把陌生少年抱到了医务室的床上，正要放手却被缠上了。少年搂紧救生员的脖子不放，献上了热情的吻。救生员先是吓了一跳，很快反应过来激动地回应对方。两只灵活的舌头互相交缠，安静的医务室里回响着唾液交换的水声。

 

“你救了我的命……我要报答你。”德拉科在吻和吻之间喘息着告白，将一手伸进为他湿了的T恤，抚摸救生员硬梆梆的腹肌，一手隔着救生员湿透的短裤握住了对方已经烫手的勃起。

 

“上帝啊，你太辣了……”纳维尔呼吸不畅，有点难以置信地站直身体盯着少年修长的手指温柔地抚弄着自己最脆弱的部位。布料在德拉科温热的掌心里，创造出了一个小小的湿热空间，包裹着救生员的勃起，让它越来越硬。

 

救生员脱下上衣展示自己健美的身躯，又拉过少年的头猛地吻上去，把舌头送到少年口中，让它舔过少年口腔里每一个角落、每一颗牙齿，让它发出淫靡的声响，好像在操着少年的嘴。

 

纳维尔让少年剥下自己湿透的短裤，顺手抚慰了一下自己已经变得更粗大的欲望，便爬上狭窄的铁架床将少年压在身下。他将膝盖挤进少年的长腿之间，那敏感的美人立刻顺势贴了上来，将鼓起的裆部抵在纳维尔强壮的大腿肌肉上摩擦，还仰起脖子，发出享受的轻哼。“嗯，嗯~你叫什么名字，‘大’男孩？”

 

“Neville.”纳维尔说完又埋首在美人的颈间继续吮吸舔吻，一直往下玩到那两颗粉红色的乳珠。用手撩拨着左边，又用舌尖绕着右边的打转。

“呃嗯……Nev……Draco，叫我Draco……”德拉科的欲望逐渐升腾起来，呼吸逐渐变得急促，未擦干的身体也不觉得冷了。

 

“Draco，你真美。”比起说话，救生员似乎更喜欢用行动来沟通。纳维尔大到色情的手在德拉科身上各处游走，不知什么时候已经滑进了那黑色泳裤，大力地揉捏着对方浑圆的臀部。德拉科一副招架不住的样子，眼睛蒙上了一层水光，无助地攀着救生员强壮的手臂，眼睁睁让纳维尔慢慢将自己的泳裤褪至膝盖，双腿被高高抬起，难为情地露出了粉红色的小穴。他的身体柔韧地折成了文件夹状，两腿间漂亮干净的性器半硬着弹动了一下。

 

“Oh~Nev，我喜欢这样，摸我……”德拉科扭动着腰臀挑逗居高临下的人，那人翘起嘴角，欺身上来，用一个色情的湿吻堵住了德拉科的嘴，一手包裹住两人的性器放在一起摩擦。

纳维尔压低德拉科有弹性的泳裤让他咬住，自己一边爱抚德拉科的大腿一边在德拉科的小腿上又舔又吸，发出令人脸红的声音，一直亲吻到脚踝、脚板，甚至把德拉科的脚趾含进了嘴里，这让德拉科的阴茎猛地抽动了一下，随之惊喘出声。

德拉科眼里有一秒的失神，然而很快染上了戏谑，用自己的脚踝蹭了蹭纳维尔的脸说：“宝贝，原来你喜欢脚啊~”

 

“不，我只喜欢你的脚。”纳维尔笑了，替德拉科把碍事的泳裤脱掉，手指在他后穴周围按揉搔刮，用已经完全立起来的性器挑逗着打了打有弹性的臀肉，又忽然埋下头用舌头舔舐戳刺敏感的会阴，舌头奋力往紧致的小洞里钻，德拉科眼里、声音里的欲望都愈发地浓郁起来。

“啊~啊~操……啊Neville……fuck you——Oh—fuck me！”

 

听到身下的人如此请求，纳维尔单手打开润滑剂涂在德拉科的入口处和自己的阳器上，却不急着进入，而是恶作剧似的，把阴茎在对方的臀缝里来来回回滑动模拟活塞运动的动作，又在穴口处打圈研磨，直到德拉科浑身瘫软，这才缓缓挤进那个一张一合仿佛在欢迎他的湿热洞穴。

“嗯！……哈啊……”德拉科咬紧下唇喘息着适应进入身体的巨大柱体，粉红色穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，当纳维尔终于全部进入的时候，两人不约而同地发出一声叹息。

 

纳维尔扶着德拉科放在他肩上的双腿缓慢却坚决地操干起来，每一次都是几乎全部抽出又尽根没入，随着速度逐渐加快，德拉科的叫声也越来越响亮，自己随着纳维尔的节奏套弄着已经完全立起的性器，顶端的小孔吐出一点晶亮的透明液体。

 

“喔……你真大……干我……啊，好好干我，用力干我……”有意义或无意义的淫词浪语从德拉科的嘴中断断续续泄出，雪白的肌肤渐渐染上了情欲的粉红色。纳维尔越发卖力耕耘，铁架床发出轻微的吱嘎声，浅蓝的床单被汗湿的部位颜色更深，衬得纳维尔的粗喘和德拉科的呻吟更显淫靡。

 

纳维尔打开德拉科柔韧的双腿让它们盘住自己的腰，俯下身抱住德拉科，就着连在一起的姿势站了起来，用一个湿吻堵住了德拉科的惊呼。德拉科只能像个树懒紧紧缠抱着对方，这个姿势使得他的顶弄进入得更深更重，他的大腿和德拉科的臀部拍打出响亮的啪啪声，德拉科的呻吟被堵成了抽噎，额前细密的汗珠沿着脸颊滑了下来。

 

“哈，哈……”很快，德拉科被放了下来，却腿软得站不住，贴着纳维尔的胸口不住喘息。

纳维尔让他扶住桌子，搂着德拉科的腰又从背后进入。后穴已经被操弄得大开，纳维尔的阴茎毫无困难地就滑了进去。这一回纳维尔更加温柔，紧贴德拉科的背后缓慢地挺胯，细密的亲吻落在德拉科的肩膀、后颈、耳后。似乎是顶到了德拉科体内的神秘点，他尖叫了一声，鼓励得纳维尔迅猛进攻得他两股战战只能勉强扒着桌子才不至于软到地上。

 

“啊，我要到了……”德拉科先举旗投降，纳维尔牢牢扣紧对方胸膛将对方抱起，在对方耳后低声说着羞耻的话，“为我射出来，我们重叠着，看起来你射出的是我的精液……”

他一边撸动德拉科的阴茎一边继续操顶，前后的同时刺激让德拉科激烈地射在了深色的木头桌子上。纳维尔也支持不住了，从德拉科身体里拔出来，泄在了德拉科被操红的屁股上。

 

“Cut！”

 

\-------------------------------------------------分割线--------------------------------------------

 

“你今天好敏感。”拍摄后的浴室里，纳维尔一边冲洗身体一边大着舌头朝德拉科抛媚眼。

“别这样，你不适合。”德拉科套上T恤，做了一个漂亮的假笑。

纳维尔看着眼色关上水龙头，湿漉漉地走到德拉科身边，低下头作势要吻他：“我表现怎么样？今晚有戏吗？”

“不，我和西弗有个约会，Sorry。”德拉科偏了偏头躲开，那吻落到了耳朵上，有点痒，他忍不住翘起一边嘴角。

“又拜访‘导师’啊？你果然是我们的——劳模。”纳维尔在德拉科耳边挑逗道。

 

西弗勒斯是德拉科的“导师”，这词倒没有听起来这么污，只是公司除了统一培训外还会安排年长者给新人做督导，可以帮忙解决一些工作生活上的细节问题。基本上大家都只是象征性地和导师约见过几次，而像德拉科这样，已经入行几年却仍然每次拍片前都要拜访一次导师的人估计是再也没有了。

 

“呃，我只是喜欢工作。”德拉科假笑得有点不自然，“还得自己养活自己。”

“你后悔吗？从家里出来？”纳维尔忽然不再调笑，从德拉科的背后认真地看着镜子里的对方。

“没什么好后悔的。”德拉科指了指纳维尔光溜溜的身体，“你不怕着凉吗？”

“和你在一块我很热。”

“我虽然早就说过了——但看来你还需要提醒：你的发音功能真不适合说这种话。”

“那这种话呢：‘我真的很喜欢你，能和你喝杯咖啡吗？’”

“NO，and NO。我还不想搞认真的，尤其是和同事。你知道的。”

纳维尔遗憾地扁了扁嘴：“好吧，看你今天反应不一样，还想碰碰运气呢。”

 

“不错的尝试。”德拉科微笑，他喜欢纳维尔，性爱总是很好，只不过谈到约会……就太伤感情了。

“谢谢夸奖。看样子我得找人来抚慰抚慰我受伤的心了。”纳维尔挠着头出了浴室。

 

 

德拉科发了会呆，走出浴室时一个没注意，被一个黑头发的脑袋吓了一跳：“Oh Fuck，疤头，你怎么还没走？！”

哈利正抱着手臂斜靠墙一副思考的样子：“原来你的导师是西弗勒斯。”

“你偷听我说话？！你这个带着愚蠢的眼镜的无耻的矮子！”德拉科恶向胆边生，几乎是条件反射一样吐出一串侮辱的话语。

“哇哦~”哈利缩了缩脖子，仿佛没想到德拉科会这么生气，但也不怎么受冒犯，“你骂我的词更新了！愚蠢的眼镜？我的粉丝们挺喜欢这款的~”他得意地笑，弹了弹没有镜片的圆镜框。

“你想干嘛？”德拉科警戒而恶狠狠地看着对方。

“拜托，别这么幼稚，德拉科，我们是同事，我不会拿你怎么样。”

德拉科从鼻子里哼了一声，“喔是的，你从来都没有拿我怎么样，只是喜欢抢我的东西而已。怎么？又想抢西弗勒斯？”

“哟，我想这也是个不错的主意。”哈利原本只是想聊聊，却撞上德拉科浑身的刺，不由得也恼怒得眯起了眼，“看来我要多发觉发觉西弗勒斯的魅力了。”说完转身拿了片场架子上摆着的DVD朝德拉科挑衅地晃了晃——那是西弗的3人经典作品《管家》——巧的是，这正是德拉科今晚要请教的事。


	5. 《管家》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 犬斯 和 狼斯 的3P，2 in 1有
> 
> 这是前一章提到的那部GV，设定斯内普是小天狼星的管家，然后卢平是家里同样有钱的狐朋狗友。

“西弗，进来一下。”已经喝得面颊发红的小天狼星大着舌头放下电话。

莱姆斯透过玻璃酒杯玩味地观察着小天狼星。

几声敲门声过后，总是面目冷淡的管家身着纯黑三件套走进来，弯曲的黑发一丝不苟地中分着垂在苍白的面颊两侧。他张开略微有些干燥的唇瓣，微微欠身道：“主人，有什么事？”也朝莱姆斯点头，“卢平少爷，你来了。”他的声音像黑色的珠子一颗一颗滚到地上，口气一点没有卑微的感觉，比起小天狼星反倒更像是主人。

 

小天狼星倒在沙发上双臂一摊，从衬衫上解开的几粒纽扣之间露出结实的胸肌：“你看看！你把我的房间收拾成这个样子！太干净了！我都不能呼吸了！你怎么能用你的洁癖来要求我！”

“主人，这是我职权范围之内的事。而且容我提醒，上次您是嫌我收拾得不够整齐；我也并没有洁癖。”

“OMG，我真想现在就把你弄脏了。”小天狼星目瞪口呆地喃喃道，莱姆斯噗地一声笑出来。

“小天狼星，你实在是太幼稚了。”旁观着的绅士慢条斯理地开口，“西弗勒斯，伺候他这么个无礼的人真是辛苦，如果你愿意，我们家非常乐意以更高的价格聘用你。”

“谢谢，卢平少爷，我会考虑这个提议的。”斯内普管家说着嘴角微微一翘。这一来布莱克少爷可炸毛了，他不可置信地大叫起来：“oh no！你竟然在笑！你为什么从来都不冲我笑！”

西弗勒斯瞬间恢复了面无表情：“主人，您的这个要求有点过分了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”卢平不禁得意地放声大笑，“西弗勒斯，小天狼星是关心则乱啊！他的意思是你应该放松放松。我和他两个人太无聊了，你也加入我们喝一杯吧？”

 

“卢平少爷，谢谢你的邀请。但这不是我的职责，恕难奉陪。”说着一欠身就要离开。

“我给你放假！”小天狼星大手一挥，“请留下来！请？”

西弗勒斯犹豫了一下，还是接过了卢平递过来的酒杯，也在沙发上坐下。

 

只一杯下肚，西弗便感觉不对，他喘息着解开了领结，双眼发红直瞪布莱克：“主人，我的酒里加了东西？”

“哼，你怎么不问你最喜欢的卢平少爷？”小天狼星满脸不爽。

“那是因为……”因为你的意图一向太明显了——可是——从头至尾只有另一个人碰过这个杯子——斯内普惊愕地转头看向莱姆斯，“卢平少爷……”

卢平晃着酒杯慢条斯理道：“西弗勒斯，你需要放松。别害怕，很快就会很舒服了。”

 

西弗勒斯又羞又愤，血直往头上涌得让他愈发眩晕。黑衣管家下意识扯紧了自己的领口，猛地站起来想要逃开这些衣冠禽兽，却眼冒金星，倒在正等着的莱姆斯怀里。

 

“哎哎哎，你犯规！”卢平还未做什么，布莱克少爷大叫着把酒杯重重一放就扑上来抢人。说时迟那时快，卢平一闪身躲开布莱克，顺势把已浑身瘫软的管家放到了沙发上，凑在西弗勒斯耳边低声问道：“我听说——有人喜欢我，那是你吗？”

 

“不……不是！……”斯内普徒劳地挣扎着，几缕黑发被汗打湿沾在脸上，“混蛋！……”

 

“我确定……过一会你就不会说这些了。”卢平温和地笑了一下，朝布莱克打了个眼色。布莱克把斯内普抱到床上，卢平拿出一副链条较长的皮质手铐穿过床架垂下来铐住斯内普双手，令那可怜人只能举着双手跪在床上。

 

“这是惩罚，西弗。”

“为……为什么……”西弗勒斯拉扯着手铐的链条，在床架上发出丁零当啷的响声。

 

 

“哈啊……哈……嗯……”

镜头一转，明亮的阳光透过四柱床带有繁复花纹的金色床帘，影影绰绰地笼罩着床上衣衫不整的男人。那人被床架上吊下的手铐铐住，双腿张开颤颤巍巍地跪着，黑发凌乱，苍白而泛红的肌肤渗出了细密的汗珠，他粗重而虚弱地喘息着，双眼半闭，一看便是受着情欲的折磨。已被揉皱的上衣敞开着，西裤被褪至膝弯，胯间鼓起高高的黑色帐篷，帐篷顶端的一块布料因为湿了竟看起来比黑色还要更深一些。

 

床上还有两位，一人一边使尽了手法挑逗被铐着的可怜人，但就是不碰他最关键的部位——他们还在等一个答案。

“是不是很热？你会越来越热、越来越痒，然而你就是不能碰自己，你会越来越渴望被抚摸，渴望着某人的器官塞到你的身体里来缓解你痛苦的空虚，你会像街上的每一个性工作者一样，见到棒状物就想要坐上去，仅仅后面的刺激就能让你轻易的高潮。”仍然衣冠整齐的那位用一种客观的语气说道，似乎这只是大学里一堂课。

“看看你，西弗，这么性感淫荡，你每天就是用这样的眼神勾引我的吗？简直不敢相信我忍了这么久。”另一位甩了甩自己潇洒飘逸的卷发，捧起那人的脸道。他已经脱下薄薄的丝绸衬衫，露出胸前、肩上结实肌肉上不知道什么意思的纹身。

 

 

“Please……”把嘴唇都咬红了的西弗勒斯终于开了口。

“你想要谁？”

“西弗勒斯，不论你选择谁，我们两个都会让你很舒服的。你是想先要你没礼貌的的主人？还是友善的莱姆斯？”

“Remus……求你……”西弗勒斯泫然欲泣，脸更红了一圈。

 

胜负已分，莱姆斯露出志得意满的笑容，而布莱克则是一脸气急败坏。

 

手铐被解开，西弗勒斯瘫软地倒在床上，迫不及待用手握住自己硬的发疼的性器。

“别着急，西弗勒斯，你值得更好的。”莱姆斯轻轻拨开西弗勒斯的手，令他平躺下来，替他摆脱裤子和内裤的束缚，把他双腿摆成M字，用手指在他铃口处打圈，凑近了看那里一点点地吐出亮晶晶的液体。“真漂亮，已经这么湿了。”

“啊，啊……”西弗勒斯在莱姆斯的唇舌包裹住自己时突然激烈地呻吟起来，腹部抖动着，看起来仿佛下一秒就要释放，由于莱姆斯及时用手指紧扣住它的根部，西弗勒斯哽了一下，把床单揉皱了。

 

那边厢布莱克脱光了爬上床，在莱姆斯一手润滑剂专心开拓西弗勒斯后穴时泄愤似的吻得西弗缺氧。

“主人……”西弗眼泪汪汪气若游丝地来上这么一句，布莱克像什么崩断了一样，一下跨坐到他脸上，扶着床头操进西弗上面的嘴。

 

“唔！咳……唔……”西弗勒斯不断发出呛到的声音，却仍然卖力地吸吮着布莱克的分身。

 

莱姆斯像是感觉被冷落，抽出湿漉漉的三根手指，不满地在西弗大腿根部咬了一口。西弗猛地一抖咳嗽起来，把布莱克的分身吐了出来。

“Remus！”西弗勒斯声音里带上了哭腔。

 

“嗯？怎么了？”莱姆斯正慢条斯理地给自己的凶器戴上雨衣，无辜地回答道。

“我……我不知道……不行了……求你……”西弗勒斯的脸被压在布莱克胯下，声音含糊，还像是被春药烧坏了脑子，语无伦次地说不出整句来。特写里的他满脸通红，不知是快感还是痛苦导致的眼泪从眼角溢出。

“噢，你的意思是，你快要不行了，你需要我，求求我插进你的身体，干得你射出来？”

“唔！”这时西弗勒斯说话的器官又被“占用”了。

 

“我就把这当做‘是’的意思了。”

莱姆斯说完便将西弗勒斯双腿大大分开，像是屠夫切肉一般缓缓捅进一张一合的小洞，有节奏地前后摆动腰胯操干着。

莱姆斯巨大的凶器将穴口周围的褶皱都撑平了，西弗勒斯不再有心思照顾小布莱克，只大张着嘴喘息呻吟，任小布莱克在嘴里进进出出，涎水从嘴角流下。

 

 

布莱克翻身下来，把西弗勒斯推坐起来，莱姆斯顺势躺下，变成了西弗在上面的姿势。终于有了比较清新的空气，西弗勒斯一边大口大口的呼吸着，一面扭动着在莱姆斯的巨大分身上艰难地操着自己，他紧闭着眼，表情痛苦万分，却因为没有一分想要停下来的样子，反而显得愈发地淫荡。布莱克靠在西弗身后用舌头操着他的耳朵，一手玩弄他的乳头，一手轻托随着他越来越激烈的动作而摆动的分身不断捋弄，直到随着一声破碎的尖叫，西弗勒斯崩溃般地射得到处都是。

 

“嘿，西弗，放松~来这。”莱姆斯伸出手引导西弗勒斯低下头，替西弗勒斯拨开糊在脸上的头发，温柔地含住他的嘴唇勾住他的舌头，抚摸他的背安抚他，直到他肌肉无力地瘫软在莱姆斯身上。

 

 

莱姆斯的凶器仍然硬在西弗勒斯的体内。布莱克用手指在莱姆斯和西弗相连的地方戳戳弄弄，逗得正在柔情缠绵中的两人，尤其是下面还未释放的那位又开始了挺动，顶弄得刚刚高潮的人颤声呜咽。

然而布莱克可不是助攻，他一下子在那被干得比较松软的穴口处再侵入了两根沾满润滑剂的手指，挤得另外两个人同时发出低吼。

 

“这么柔软，就像被过度使用的婊子……”布莱克边说边用手指和莱姆斯的阴茎一起操着西弗勒斯，那洞口进入了空气，由于过量的润滑剂发出咕叽咕叽黏腻的水声。过了一阵，小布莱克便抵在入口处，莱姆斯也停了下来，粗重地喘息着等待他进来。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊……啊不，不要了！……”西弗勒斯在这漫长的过程中弹动着身体，嘶哑地乞求，不管自己的分身已经在莱姆斯的手里颤颤巍巍地又立了起来。

 

当两个人最终把夹在中间的人填得不能再满，简直只要呼吸一下都会带来失控的喘息。这个姿势他们没有坚持得太久，在莱姆斯先抽出来并将乳白色的液体射了西弗勒斯一身以后，西弗勒斯几乎是立刻就被身后的人操射了，他浑身通红地躺倒在莱姆斯身边，在高潮的余韵中双眼失焦，让布莱克的白浊沾到脸上，伸出红舌头抚慰刚发泄的小布莱克。

 

 

“你喜欢这个，对不对？”莱姆斯在布莱克懒洋洋地下床时得意地微笑着翻身吻西弗勒斯，不在乎嘴里会有布莱克的味道。


	6. 日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GV演员之间的插科打诨，提到的技巧之类的事都是我瞎掰的；主要是狼斯秀恩爱的主场吧~还有哈德有点尴尬的谈话。

“你真的要这样吗，Draco？”西弗勒斯靠在沙发扶手上用手遮住了自己的眼睛，不敢看电视上自己赤裸的样子。

“我不看着不记得自己要问你什么。”德拉科说着将画面停在西弗勒斯被吊着的地方，“你看起来真的很动情，你们……应该不会是真的用了什么……？”

 

西弗勒斯从鼻子里哼出来：“哼，当然没有。”

“呃，教教我？”

 

西弗勒斯皱了皱眉：“你是让我教你提高敏感度，好拍出——”他指了指不忍直视的电视屏幕，“这种效果？”

“拜托。”德拉科坐在沙发另一头直视他的老师。

 

“你还不够敏感吗？不是拿过一次什么‘年度最佳叫床’或者叫‘最佳反应Top10’什么的。”

“两个都拿过。”德拉科不满足地扁嘴，“不过那都是演的，不够自然。”

 

“我怎么才能教……”西弗勒斯愈发不耐烦起来，正巧玄关处响起了密码开门的声音，他如释重负地扬声道：“莱姆斯，这里需要些帮助！”

 

“嗯？”莱姆斯把装着臭烘烘运动服的袋子随手丢在墙边，“发生了什么？喔，德拉科，你来了。”

“我发现德拉科有点惹人烦。”西弗勒斯长叹一声，扬起头看走到沙发后面的莱姆斯。

莱姆斯旁若无人地弯下腰吻了爱人的唇：“辛苦你了。”

 

德拉科觉得有点眼瞎。这场面应该拍海报拿去卖，而不是让他这单身狗旁观才对。啊，我真是太缺钱。德拉科感叹自己怎么什么都能想到挣钱上。

 

“提高敏感度很难吗？我不是说持续的，只是在拍片的那天提高就行了。”他打起精神继续“不耻下问”。

“这不是能‘教’的事，你个蠢蛋。”西弗勒斯说。

 

“德拉科，你有固定的伴侣吗？”还是老好莱姆斯开始认真帮忙解决德拉科的问题，“不算拍片，你的性生活规律不规律？”

 

“呃，不？”

 

“咦？那么纳维尔不是你的男朋友？我以为你们关系不错？”

 

“哈，他是个……我那偶尔打一炮的对象。

 

“嗯——”莱姆斯点点头，“你没有意向跟他发展长期的关系吗？也不是说非要恋爱或者结婚什么的，一个固定而且接触频繁的性伴侣对你解决这个问题很有帮助。”

 

“不行，他喜欢我，而我……”德拉科顿了一下，忽然满头黑线，“所以你的意思是西弗勒斯之所以表现出这样——”他指指电视屏幕，“都是你的功劳？”啊，西弗勒斯和莱姆斯又亲了一口，德拉科不禁希望自己真的瞎了。

 

“这个事需要‘调教’，也就是短期内多做但是少射，练练高潮控制，”还好莱姆斯没有在德拉科面前就化身“野兽”而是继续指导，德拉科一边点头一边飞快地打开本子记录，“试试眼罩和一点点捆绑，如果喜欢的话可以做些Spanking之类，记住目的是要提高敏感度，不要爽过头了，反而会提高阈限。润滑剂用发热型……还有什么？”莱姆斯说着转头问西弗勒斯。

西弗打了个哈欠：“还需要天赋。”

“西弗勒斯，好学是好事，应该鼓励。”

 

“你这么热心不如你去调教他。”

“不，我被占用了。（I’m occupied）”莱姆斯眨了眨眼，西弗勒斯翘起一边嘴角哼了一声。

 

德拉科眼中刚刚冒出一点希望的火苗，突然又被秀恩爱的光芒直接闪灭了。

“好吧，总体上来说你们是说我需要一个男朋友，这就算了；对于2in1的扩张问题呢？有什么窍门吗？——除了新人手册讲的那些。”

 

“没有。”西弗勒斯懒洋洋言简意赅地说，又补充道，“你不会以为什么人都能2in1吧？你这小身板小心别弄伤了。”

莱姆斯笑着对德拉科说：“他只是自称天赋异禀，那次他差不多一周都带着各种玩具走来走去，认真劲儿跟现在的你一样。”

 

“我一直很认真工作。”西弗勒斯回嘴。

 

莱姆斯看西弗勒斯的眼神里面居然有骄傲，简直像在看亲生孩子一样，德拉科不忍直视，只能摇了摇头收拾东西走，留那两个人在背后继续卿卿我我。

 

 

 

德拉科的新片拍摄前几天，哈利在公司的健身房碰到了德拉科。德拉科正在做蹲起，显得臀部圆润又挺翘，哈利忍不住多看了几眼。

 

“干什么？没看过屁股啊？”德拉科几乎是立刻就从镜子里发现了哈利的视线，直接没好气道。

 

“……”哈利无语了一下，还是决定开口反击：“是啊，我好像的确没看过你的屁股。”

 

“呵，你敢说你刚进公司的时候，或者进公司之前没有看过我的‘杰作’？”德拉科冷笑，“我敢打赌，看着我被各种不同的人操感觉一定很爽吧？”

 

“Draco！”哈利低声警告，似乎是打定主意不想吵架，脸却不着痕迹地红了一红。

 

 

德拉科长出了一口气决定无视哈利，把毛巾搭在肩头转身就要走。哈利赶紧上前拦住他：“Draco，我们谈谈。”

 

德拉科很想说我跟你有什么好谈的，而且不管要谈什么都不适合在自己带着阴茎环和跳蛋“自我调教”的时候谈，但是又觉得那样实在太矫情，于是他假笑道：“Potter，谈可以，请称呼我的姓。”

 

“好吧！Malfoy！……我们做同事有一段时间了，你还打算继续这样？”

 

“我怎么了？”

 

“你简直像个小孩子。有别人在的时候装不认识我、没别人在的时候跟我吵架，而且只拒绝跟我合作，不知道的人还以为我跟你有一腿啊。”

 

“……那又怎样？”马尔福之前从来没有从别的角度看自己的行为，突然被一针见血的总结出来，他有点震惊，吞了一下口水继续虚张声势，“我是大牌，对你这种新人用得着客气么。”

 

 

哈利无奈地笑笑：“我们和解吧。”见德拉科只是警惕地盯着自己，他补充道，“我知道你觉得我喜欢抢你的东西，虽然我并不是故意的，你就说你想要什么补偿好了？”

 

“什么？”德拉科觉得自己听错了。

 

“你听到我说的了。你就没有想过吗？我总是跟你竞争很多情况下只是巧合，而且这意味着我们的共同点真的很多。我们应该做朋友，而不是敌人。”

 

德拉科也不知道自己到底是没听懂还是拒绝听懂：“哈？”

 

“Draco，拜托，我们曾经是朋友！我不知道后来到底怎么回事，但是现在我们既然要一起工作，就不要再闹了。”

“……”呃，朋友？破特是在讲上小学之前的事吗？德拉科无语。

 

“而且你知道我跟你的CP不知道什么时候已经在官网上顶到前十了吗？几个外来提案片酬都高还有分红，我们为什么要跟钱过不去？”见德拉科一直无动于衷，哈利终于恼火地抱起了手臂。

 

一提到钱，德拉科觉得这个论点倒是非常站得住脚，点点头，沉吟片刻：“你不是直的吗？什么时候弯的？”

 

哈利学了学德拉科的假笑，他知道德拉科是怀疑他加入公司的目的：“我在大二被迫出柜的时候还是学校新闻呢，我很抱歉你没能亲眼目睹我的惨样。”

“我谢谢你提醒我没有念成伯明翰啊。”德拉科立刻反唇相讥。

 

哈利翻了个白眼继续说：“……也算是有过一个男朋友，后来又没有了，再后来这也玩玩那也玩玩，到处混的时候遇到了弗雷和乔治，就想挑战一下特别的工作。”他轻描淡写地说出一部疾风怒涛史，“我真不是故意要抢你的风头的。”

“哼，说的好像你想抢就抢得走似的。”

 

见到德拉科态度明显软化，哈利禁不住得意地翘起嘴角：“是是是，你最红。”

 

他深吸一口气继续说服：“我挺佩服你的，你能为了自己想要的生活离开家人、放弃继承权。要是我父母还在我估计连出柜的勇气都没有。” 听到这一句哈利酝酿了很久的话，德拉科表情里有惊讶，还像是松了一口气。

这句话同时也让德拉科想起，虽然他嫉妒被哈利抢走的那些东西、嫉妒哈利的好人缘、无牵无挂的自由，其实哈利也会嫉妒他有家庭：在几岁的时候哈利就能用那双无辜的绿眼睛跟他抢父母的宠爱了，别说，那时的自己竟然也不太介意——不用说那是因为他们的确曾经是朋友。

 

“……好吧，那就和解吧。……说完没？”回忆结束，德拉科有点不自在，“你不介意的话，我要去洗澡了。”

 

“Draco，你可以让我帮忙。”

 

“嗯？你倒是说说我有什么会需要你帮忙，疤头。”德拉科回转身来，把眉毛抬得高高的。

 

“我的疤又看不见，你这么叫我除了暴露你认识我很多年以外一点用处也没有；我听莱姆斯说，你想要……呃提高敏感度。”哈利的视线落在德拉科的运动短裤撑起的帐篷上，“看样子不用了？”

 

“哼，带了几天环效果还不错——等等——”德拉科面部狰狞地等脑子转了好几个弯：“不是吧？你想操我？”

 

哈利有点被德拉科用词的直白震到，故作镇静地耸了耸肩：“反正迟早也要‘合作’的。”

 

“没门！”德拉科丢下这一句飞奔进浴室，砰地关上了门。

 

 

（德拉科是害羞了吗？刚才是我看错了还是他的耳朵真的红了？他一直都这么可爱吗？）哈利搓了搓自己泛起红晕的脸，在原地思考一下，带着尴尬走了。

 

 

那边厢德拉科迅速打开冷水往自己身上淋，希望驱逐掉脑海中可怕的画面。他同意和解的时候的确没有想到，这就意味着同意不再给合作下绊子——意味着他们很可能很快，几乎是一定要发生性关系了——他知道格兰杰的桌面已经摞了很多个指定他们俩拍的剧本——喔，不！——是不是要直接找阿不思谈谈——

 

在一个一个地把调教道具取下来的时候德拉科连连呻吟着扶住了墙，说真的，在没有情人的时候调教自己是真没意思，而且效果也有限，再说了，不真刀真枪干怎么知道敏感度到底是提高了还是下降了——哈利长睫毛后面的绿色眼珠忽然在他脑海里闪了一下，刚刚冷静一点的分身又立了起来。这个身体反应让德拉科崩溃得不禁抓住水管把自己的额头往墙壁上撞。


	7. 心想事成（？）的男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双胞胎/DM拍片儿，哈德有点儿友情向的发展~

_从前，有个心想事成的男孩，不论他的愿望是什么，只要大声说出来就会成真，这也给他带来了不少烦恼。_

__

__在他好不容易成年以后，有一天他下定决心许愿要一个陪伴他的伴侣，他不好意思地说道：我想要一个能让我快活的男人。然而男人并没有出现，他想可能是因为害羞声音不够大，于是他又大声说了一次：我想要一个男人跟我做爱！_ _

__

__门口响起了敲门声，这个男孩又羞涩又高兴地跑去开门，果然是一个英俊潇洒的男人，和他年纪相仿，正温柔地看着他。_ _

__他问：你是谁？_ _

__那个人说：我是你的爱人。_ _

__他快乐地拥抱男人，却看见他身后还有一个和男人长得一模一样的男人，只是头发较长，男孩吓了一跳。_ _

__你又是谁？_ _

__我也是你的爱人。_ _

__

__原来，因为男孩将愿望说了两次，他得到了两个一模一样的爱人。他好烦恼：“我该和你们中的谁在一起呢？”_ _

__

__两个男人异口同声地说：“我们可以三个人在一起，我们俩对你的爱是一样的。我们会和你做爱，让你快活。”_ _

__

__“那好吧……”男孩皱着眉勉强同意了，可是三个人要怎么在一起呢？_ _

__

__他们开始做爱，一个人吻着他的嘴，一个人吸吮他的耳垂；一个人脱他的上衣，一个人解他的裤带。四只手在他身上游走，让他兴奋不已。_ _

__

__最后他们成功地完成了生命的大和谐。德拉科：“我想我得感谢这个奇怪的能力。”双胞胎：“是，你应该。”_ _

__

__\-----------------------_ _

__

__附录：动作设计：_ _

__前戏：德拉科站立在中间，重点在反应，不要太多动作；双胞胎以唇舌为主自由发挥。重点：两人都要与德拉科有接吻等感情交流镜头，……_ _

__发展：弗雷坐在沙发上，德拉科侧躺在弗雷怀里，给弗雷口交；同时乔治一边给德拉科口交一边撸自己，……_ _

__正戏：_ _

__1:弗雷坐在沙发上，德拉科向后坐被进入，乔治跪在前方自由发挥；_ _

__2:德拉科躺在沙发上，乔治从前方进入，弗雷在德拉科口部进出；_ _

__3:弗雷坐在沙发上，德拉科站着弯腰扶弗雷肩膀，乔治从后方进入；其他自由发挥。_ _

__终点：德拉科射在弗雷身上，然后双胞胎射在德拉科脸上。_ _

__后戏：德拉科前后向两人索吻。_ _

 

\-----------------------理想是上面这样子的，现实是下面这样子的---------------------

 

拍摄前一晚，德拉科没有睡好，梦里有一只绿色眼睛的黑猫追着他跑来跑去。剧本是两个卫斯理自己写的，德拉科早就看过也同意了，但不知道为什么觉得卫斯理们不会让自己好过。

 

第二天。

“互相之间多一点身体接触！Dlaco！”

“注意表情！”

“停！”

德拉科一直没法进入状态，现场屡屡响起第一次合作的导演带着法国口音的不满，这弄得他更加紧张，软掉好多次。即使他是下面的，拍摄也拖了比较长时间。在他想挑战2in1的时候，漂亮的女导演满面乌云地叫停。

 

“Dlaco，我之前真的很期待和你合作。然而你让我失望。”宣布休息后，芙蓉把他拉到一边谈话。她的声音很温柔，然而每一句话都毫不留情。

“……抱歉。”

“你喜欢性爱吗？”她若有所思。

“呃，”德拉科尴尬地假笑了一下，“谁会不喜欢？”

 

“我相信——你的确非常敬业，但是我们在做的是一种传播快乐的事业，并不是纯粹努力就足够。事实上，你努力过头了。你知道，我们不需要通过伤害演员来达成卖点。如果你只是把它当做工作，自己都不喜欢面前的人，你又怎么能让观众相信你很快活？

“你有没有看过你们公司的新人，嗯他叫做Harry吧，黑头发戴眼镜的那个？”听到这儿德拉科一震，有点搞不清楚她什么意思，“我相信他的片子卖得好是因为他真的享受。但是你？恕我直言，我真的不想把童话题材拍成强奸什么的。”

德拉科已经被捅得满身疮痍，连反驳的话都说不出来，芙蓉的最后一句话更是将他完完全全打入深渊：“我想你需要休息，你先回去，我们周五再来一次，补拍你剩下的镜头可以吗？”

 

“是……好吧。”这该死的阴魂不散的破特！！

 

“让我想想，弗雷、乔治，你们俩来，喔，德拉科，你也别走了，你站在他们俩旁边……呃……自由发挥吧。”

 

后来由于弗雷和乔治玩得太好，补拍计划取消了。于是，德拉科第一次的三人行作品，由中心沦为背景。这一定是他入行以来最大的失败！

 

 

“为什么又是波特！……为……什么！”Cockwarts地下一层的酒吧里，一个铂金色的脑袋在吧台上滚来滚去，把发丝弄得有点凌乱。

“是啊，为什么呢？”“你为什么讨厌哈利？”他的两边坐着一对双胞胎，正在一唱一和地喋喋不休。

“哈利人不错！”“你们明明没说过什么话——”

“——那说明你们俩——”“肯定有什么渊源！”

 

已经醉得差不多的德拉科显然在嘴炮上落了下风：“闭嘴，什么我们俩？我还没说你们俩！你们……今天……故意整我是不是！”

“不，不，不——”兄弟两个异口同声，“那可不能怪我们——”“——‘我们是你的爱人’诶嘿嘿~”

“噢，拜托！”德拉科头痛欲裂，他并不讨厌卫斯理兄弟，但是有时候德拉科觉得他们真是令人难以理解，尤其是那燃不尽的活力……

 

 

 

德拉科再睁开眼睛的时候，哈利正在把他从冰冷的地上扶起来。他脑子还是晕乎乎的，奇怪地却非常冷静：“波特？”

“是的，是我。卫斯理们把你送到我这来的，不知道他们在搞什么。”哈利把德拉科架到肩膀上，“能走吗？”

“嗯……”德拉科在哈利搀扶下进了公寓，卫斯理们正在转角处窃笑着录像。

 

“今天不太顺？”哈利将一杯茶递给德拉科，问道。

德拉科窝在沙发上晃晃悠悠地喝了一口，嫌弃地挤出一个词：“糟。”

“啊？”这是在说茶很糟糕还是说今天很糟糕啊。

“我很糟糕！”德拉科吼了一声，“我就是，他妈的什么都不如……波特！”

“所以又是我的错？”哈利有点好笑。

“我恨你。”

哈利沉默片刻说：“……我关心你。”

德拉科靠着沙发背把自己蜷成了一个团子，眼皮直打架好像要睡着了。

 

“走吧，到床上去睡。”哈利无奈去扶他，一路上德拉科都嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，哈利在把德拉科终于丢到床上后听懂了最后一句。

“……你在哪？”

“什么？”

“在我需要你的时候……”德拉科声如细丝，哈利看清了他的嘴型。

 

德拉科的呼吸平稳下来，金色的睫毛轻轻颤动着，除了眉间一点不易察觉的褶皱外，比起平日更像小时候的样子。哈利替他盖上被子，在旁边侧躺下来。

 

 

 

“哈利！哈利！”梦里，一个五六岁左右的孩子跑过来抱着哈利的大腿。哈利蹲下来看这个眉眼里虽然有骄傲但是面对自己总是笑得像花一样的奶娃娃，忍不住笑了：“德拉科，你是德拉科对不对？”

“哈利，今天我去你家睡好不好？”哈利家里只有管家和佣人，德拉科喜欢不被管束的感觉。可是哈利正好相反，他说：“我想去你家睡。”

哈利发现自己也变成了一般大的小孩子，他们躺在德拉科的床上胡乱聊天，咯咯咯地笑，直到德拉科的妈妈进来催他们睡觉——她会先吻哈利的额头——哈利总是很有心机地睡在靠门的那一边——然后吻德拉科的额头，还替他们掖好被子关上灯。

 

“嘿，德拉科！你想和我们去踢球吗？”十岁的哈利加入了足球队，在去球场的路上碰见了德拉科。奇怪的是，德拉科是成年的样子，他环视一圈哈利周围的同学，轻蔑地说：“我更愿意去化学实验室，足球天才。”

哈利被一群看不清面孔的同学簇拥着离开，他看到德拉科寂寥的眼神、颓然垂下的头——不！我应该留下！——孩子们无视他的意愿把他拉走了。

 

圣诞节了，在德拉科家的院子里，哈利和德拉科在打雪仗，打累了就抱在一起取暖。德拉科突然推开他：“我们已经长大了，别像小孩子一样。”他想到德拉科周围总是有很多朋友，而自己只有德拉科，不禁心生凄凉——噢，不，哈利突然间想起来，有很多朋友的那个是自己……

 

 

 

哈利醒来的时候盯着旁边枕头上乱糟糟的铂金色头发愣了好一会，才终于从一整晚乱七八糟的梦中拔出来，长出了一口气。

他挪了挪，从后面搂住那个背对自己的人。

那人不明显地抖了一抖：“……波特，你在干什么？”

“喔！你醒了！……”哈利有点尴尬地把手收了收，又放了回去，“呃，这是……和解？”

“……幼稚。”德拉科声音慵懒而不屑，但是并没有挣开哈利环着自己的手臂。

“我很抱歉。”

 

“你把我怎么了，疤头？”

“……没有，我是说，昨晚没有……呃我是说……”

“不懂你在说什么……”德拉科声音越来越小，好像又进入了梦乡。

 

哈利又躺了一会，轻手轻脚地下了床。他在浴室镜子前吓了一跳，又大笑起来——他被用口红画成了大花猫，额头上已经几乎看不见的闪电型伤疤还被特意描了出来——刚才是谁在说谁幼稚来着？

 

德拉科闭着眼睛偷笑，然后大声叫道：“我饿了！这是你的待客之道吗！”


	8. （番外一）《咬我》（情人节特辑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RLSS片场初遇，PWP

写给知音chocomay酱，以及由于西弗人气高，给他加戏。叫做情人节特辑是体现一下以为自己能写完的自不量力，233333

 

 

西弗勒斯第一次见到莱姆斯是在公司试镜的场合。那天他百无聊赖，于是晃到摄影棚摆摆臭脸，让这些新人紧张紧张。别说，还真有人认出了他，盯着他窃窃私语。真没礼貌。

绕到单面镜子的另一边，将花白长发扎在脑后、衣着仿佛度假大叔的公司创始人兼CEO吸着柠檬奶昔乐呵呵地跟他打招呼：“哦！西弗勒斯！这不是我最棒的演员吗！”

 

“……阿不思。”西弗勒斯点点头致意。

阿不思皱了皱眉：“你怎么了？我记得……你挺爱说话的。”

“现在是早上……”西弗勒斯有气无力地说道，在沙发上瘫软下来。

“哦！”阿不思耸了耸肩，指着镜子对面正坐在镜头前的候选人问西弗勒斯的意见：“这个怎么样？他是我的首选。”

 

西弗勒斯接过这个名为“莱姆斯·卢平”的候选人资料翻了翻，又眯起眼看对面人的侧影：“不怎么样啊，他是不是有点驼背？”鼻子嘴唇还可以，“年纪大了点。”

“只比你大一岁。”阿不思用吸管搅着杯里的冰块说。

精神气质看起来颇为颓废，这一个？阿不思的首选？“没什么特点。”西弗勒斯怀疑阿不思又善心大发了，“我们需要盖勒特，他在哪？你不会要把所有失业的上班族都招进来吧？”盖勒特并非股东，只是作为阿不思的丈夫常来串门，但西弗勒斯常常觉得，盖勒特在员工中的威信可能更高。

阿不思笑着摇头：“他在打高尔夫。”

 

这时玻璃对面的莱姆斯正被问到比较尴尬的问题，弯起手臂挠头，上臂的肌肉因此显现出来，西弗勒斯欣赏地抬眉：“让他穿上紧身的西装倒是不错。你知道，脱衣舞男那种可以撕开的？”

“好主意。”阿不思在本子上飞快地划了几笔。

 

 

莱姆斯第一次见到西弗勒斯是在搭成酒店房间模样的3号常规片场。

虽说有事前培训，当真要上战场了，莱姆斯还是有点怵，进入片场便开始东张西望地胡思乱想。

喔深蓝色的枕头和床单是为了让精液更明显……套和润滑剂在床头柜上……摄像师有一二三四，哦四个人，其中两台机器比较小，看起来会用来拍“重点镜头”……

然后终于撞到了他今天的搭档。

 

“噢！抱歉！”他道着歉拉开距离。

西弗勒斯擦头发的毛巾被撞得掉了下来。乌黑的半长发由于湿着有点卷曲，滴着水珠垂在面无表情、苍白又消瘦的脸颊两侧，简直就是禁欲诱惑的本身，莱姆斯看得呆了。

“喔，我见过你，在试镜的时候。你可以叫我西弗勒斯。”西弗勒斯打量了一下冒失的来人，伸出手。

“我知道，很高兴见到你。”莱姆斯不受控制地用两只手握住了西弗勒斯的手。

西弗勒斯翘起一边嘴角，不着痕迹地把手抽出来，指指旁边的沙发：“坐吧，别那么紧绷着。”

 

沙发比较矮，在他们坐下后，西弗勒斯的黑色浴袍下摆自然滑开，露出了整节白花花的大腿，而莱姆斯穿着服装组准备的紧身西装似乎哪里就要崩开了。

“卢平，对吧？”西弗勒斯慵懒地靠在沙发背上，看卢平紧张得挺直的背脊。

“是的。请叫我莱姆斯。”第一次见面就要在镜头前面上床，莱姆斯暂时还难以适应这一件事，何况这位前辈似乎不太好相处（虽然他真的很辣），他的焦虑有点加重。如果他知道现在已经有拍花絮的镜头对着他们开始录像估计会更糟糕吧。

 

“抱歉，我从来没在摄像机前做过这个……有什么窍门吗？”卢平尝试着说话缓解尴尬。

 

“你是同性恋呢，还是拿钱的同性恋（指只在拍片的时候会和男人上床的直男）？”西弗没有直接回答，冷冷地反问道。

见莱姆斯一下子还没反应过来，西弗补充：“你看起来很缺钱。”

 

“呃……”莱姆斯迟疑片刻，“我想我是双性恋。”不过缺钱是真的。

“哦~倒没想到这个。”西弗勒斯用目光抚摸过莱姆斯全身，“别担心，对你没太高期待。”考虑到是第一次。

 

“这还真是个安慰。”

 

“你没什么怪癖吧？”

“啊，差点忘说了，我……兴奋的时候喜欢用牙。”莱姆斯有点为难地皱起眉头，“也许我应该找条毛巾什么的……”

 

“真的？”西弗勒斯惊奇地睁大了眼睛，“不不不，没事，你可以咬我。”

莱姆斯则更加惊讶：“真的吗？”

 

“让我想想……你在前戏的时候就咬吧，那样我可以适应一下。……”

 

……

 

 

开拍的时候，一直默默观察着两人、寻思怎么样让西弗留下来的导演莉莉一声令下：“莱姆斯，你可以把西弗抱起来吗？”

莱姆斯也不等西弗勒斯表示合作就把他打横抱了起来，西弗勒斯吓了一跳，赶忙抓住莱姆斯的脖子，还不忘瞪他一眼。西弗的大白腿因此又见天日，莉莉看着画面满意地笑了：“就这么开始吧，3号机，跟上！And…action！”

莱姆斯低头去吻西弗勒斯的唇，西弗很不合作地把头偏开了，于是莱姆斯用舌头撩开挡着脸的黑头发，朝着耳朵上用力咬了下去。

“啊！”西弗勒斯痛得大叫，转头只见莱姆斯无辜的眼神——你说可以咬的啊。

——好啊，你咬我也咬——西弗泄愤似的往莱姆斯嘴唇上咬去——监视器上看起来只是一对激情四射的情侣。

 

在莱姆斯抱着西弗坐到床上去的时候，两个人已经像打架似的互相咬得满脸通红，西弗的下巴上更是留下了一个红红的牙印。

 

两人互相对视着喘息一会，西弗带着点没能占上风的愤恨开口了：“你认为你在干什么？”做爱？还是狗啃骨头？

“我在‘吃’你啊。”莱姆斯邪邪笑着，将西弗的手放到嘴边舔舐，“嗯，你真美味。”他色情地将西弗的手指一根一根放进嘴里，湿润的舌头绕着手指打转，时不时轻咬一下，眼睛挑衅般观察西弗的反应。西弗认输般地闭上眼睛，叹息起来。

 

莱姆斯的另一只手则是掀开了西弗勒斯底下什么都没穿的丝质睡袍，在他身上放肆地上下游走，然后抚上他已经半勃的分身。小西弗只几下套弄就完全站了起来。

莱姆斯的感想：这么敏感，果然专业。

西弗的感想：卧槽。

 

不拿回主动权不行，西弗用力把莱姆斯推倒，跨坐在他腰胯上，猛地扯开了莱姆斯的衬衫——是的就是那种很容易扯的衬衫——茂密的毛发显现在他眼前，令他还找了一会乳头的位置。

西弗朝着莱姆斯一边乳头狠狠地咬下去，另一边则用指甲不停地刮蹭着。莱姆斯的身体在西弗身下明显地颤抖起来，某处的硬度也变得难以忽视。看来这位不只喜欢咬人，还喜欢被咬呢。

“上帝……”莱姆斯在西弗改用舌头玩他刺痛的乳头的时候大声呻吟，一手抓着西弗的头发，一手在身上人的臀部用力揉捏，下身也动起来，隔着裤子和对方同样热硬的性器摩擦。

 

西弗停下对乳头的逗弄坐起来，得意地翘起一边嘴角，这却给了对方可乘之机，反身把他压在大床的另一头，抓着他的头发吻得他喘不过气。

由于西弗是刮毛派，所以西弗乳头上的牙印比莱姆斯身上的明显得多。在莱姆斯一边解自己皮带一边咬在西弗通红的颈侧的时候，西弗勒斯的卖点——低沉而丝滑的呻吟终于出现了。咬痕最初的疼痛后竟是直冲后脑的酥麻，让西弗瞬间失控，这件事他是永远不会承认的。

 

当莱姆斯硬邦邦的凶器在西弗的会阴摩擦时，西弗还以为那是道具。由于无意间低头，他骤然紧绷起来——他知道新人的尺寸可观，也事先做好了扩张，但他还是没预料到这个惊人的景象——开玩笑吗？有这种天赋怎么超过三十岁才来？现在都已经过了最容易红的时候了。西弗思绪乱飞。

 

还好莱姆斯似乎发现了西弗的紧张，没有直接进入，将他双腿打开成M字型，埋头在他两腿之间耕耘。莱姆斯的舌头竟也非常灵活，舔、点、顶、钻，无一不优，吚吚呜呜的声音从西弗喉里流泻而出，刚才由于分心而变得有点懈怠的分身重新变得坚硬，他的双腿开得更大，甚至下意识地挺身希望那舌头能钻得更深。

 

莱姆斯在换成手指以后开始啃西弗的大腿根部，西弗不禁后悔答应被咬——双腿下意识地随莱姆斯的动作弹动着，脑子为这时痛时痒的新鲜体验搅成了一团浆糊，完全丧失了主动性，只感觉到这片子肯定会火——不愧是西弗，在混乱中也不忘工作。

 

后穴突然的空虚终于让西弗清醒了过来，他朝正在“穿雨衣”的莱姆斯胸前轻轻踢了一脚，示意他仰面躺下。

西弗握着莱姆斯可说是巨大的性器，蹲着缓缓坐下去，莱姆斯弄进洞里的润滑剂多得顺着那柱体往下流，但还好他这样做了，西弗并没有感到太过辛苦。

“好大……”那器官把西弗撑得满满的，好像只是全部进入就已经蹭过前列腺了。西弗无意识地感叹出声，赶紧咬住嘴唇变成哼哼。

不幸莱姆斯已经听见了，他撑身坐起来搂着身上的人，顶动的同时在他耳边低吟：“嗯哼……很高兴你喜欢它。”

 

进入正题以后他们就不再有功夫说话，片场回荡着淫靡的肉体拍打声和男人的粗喘呻吟，尤其是西弗沙哑的叫喊，令全体工作人员都肃然起敬。

30分钟时他俩激战正酣，莱姆斯换了姿势，从后面进入西弗，特写镜头竟拍到西弗的小腹有一点点凸起，莉莉挥手阻止了要用敲击声提示时间的场务。这还是西弗勒斯第一次忘记时间，莉莉在欣喜于片子效果的同时决定要把这两人弄到一块儿去。

 

在莱姆斯又一次随着顶动咬住西弗后颈的时候，西弗无力地喊得好像要断气，精液颤颤巍巍地流了出来。莉莉在监视器前惊喜得合不拢嘴，再次确认了红娘计划。

 

 

 

西弗勒斯在这天对莱姆斯怪癖表现出的包容，是莱姆斯后来爱上西弗的一大原因，但直到两个人在一起了以后，莱姆斯才知道，西弗提议直接咬并不是因为喜欢被咬，只是想在自己最后一部片留下一些话题。

是的，本来西弗决定让莱姆斯的出道作成为自己的引退之作，至于后来怎么又留下来了，莱姆斯很愿意相信那是因为自己的魅力，那就让他继续这么觉得吧。


	9. 悠闲早晨（接第7章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利和德拉科难得的和平早晨，主要是友情向，穿插一段斯哈的片儿《斯内普教授》。

坐在哈利的餐桌前，吞下一口哈利煎的蛋，德拉科说：“你知道，这挺诡异的。”  
哈利把一片面包塞到嘴里，微笑着欣赏德拉科穿着他的T恤、闻起来像他的沐浴露的样子：“你在说什么？”啊，阳光和德拉科的头发真是绝配啊。  
“我们吵了二十几年，突然间，就心平气和地一起吃早餐了。”德拉科端起热咖啡喝一口，闭上眼享受地长出了一口气。  
“非也，非也。”哈利认真地给他算账，“实际上前面差不多十年我们还挺好的；还有四年大学——好吧，是我上大学——你都没来……找我麻烦。”说到这哈利莫名有点寂寞。

“哼，我忙着呢。”过得没你精彩真是不好意思，德拉科腹诽。  
“忙着当色情片大明星，当然。”哈利面露敬意，把切好的水果尊敬地双手推到德拉科面前，换来德拉科的大白眼。哈利的敬意其实是真的，但他绝对不会说出德拉科在伯明翰的某些圈子中有多火，甚至哈利的床底还有一套德拉科的典藏蓝光碟，是不知道他俩认识的同学送给他的生日礼物。

 

“你真的没占我便宜？”看着德拉科抓起叉子朝半根香蕉用力地扎下去，哈利分明感觉到下体抽了一下。

“……你进过我的浴室了……你没检查？”哈利无辜脸。

“那可难说，说不定你除了会留下痕迹还有会弄脏我衣服的事什么都做了。”比如亲亲摸摸什么的。

哈利心里嘀咕，那还有什么能做啊：“我可没有那么地…有自控力。”亲亲摸摸？那些要来有什么用，要是做了还不干脆把你吃干抹净？

“呵，多好的自控力。”没自控力竟然什么都没做。  
“你在失望？”哈利挑起一边眉毛。

“当然不是！”德拉科讶异地发现，哈利好像真有那么一点儿说对了。

哈利顿了一下，明白了自大狂德拉科的脑回路：“喔，你是觉得醉醺醺的你一定会诱人得让人把持不住？”

“我可没那么说。”德拉科悻悻地转过脸去吃东西，其实他差不多就是这么想的。两个生理健全的同性恋男性（+把性爱当日常的色情片演员）躺在一张床上睡了一夜，其中一个还喝醉了，却什么都没发生，这不得不让他倾向于怀疑自己的魅力。

哈利恍然大悟地睁大眼睛点头：“喔！你是对的，我一晚上都顶着巨～大的诱惑，几~乎睡不着。”皱眉狗狗眼，“可是我不想让你更讨厌我。”其实除了那些梦以外，他睡得不能再好了。

德拉科鼻子里哼了一声。他还是听得出哈利开玩笑的口气的，但是他悲哀地发现，这玩笑竟让他心情大好。

哈利偷笑：“好了，我不会对喝醉的人下手的。那太没有成就感了。”

“嗯哼。”这倒是一个可以接受的理由，德拉科满意地点头。

哈利忍俊不禁，边吃边笑，最后德拉科也忍不住笑了，然后被面包屑呛到，只能一边咳嗽一边斜着眼瞪哈利。

哈利干脆哈哈大笑起来。

 

收拾完早饭的餐具，哈利把德拉科的衣服从洗衣机里拿出来，挂到挂着吊床的小阳台上：“肯定有什么原因让他们俩把你送来这儿。你想告诉我吗？”  
“哼，我可不懂卫斯理的脑回路。”德拉科一脸嫌弃地在卫斯理这个词上下了重音，他正在参观哈利的公寓，并对摆设的小东西动手动脚。  
公寓是简约的黑白两色装修，敞亮的卧室靠着更敞亮的客厅，一尘不染的开放式厨房仿佛有个女主人；小巧的书房摆着两个书架，差不多填满了。虽然不至于奢侈，但一个人住绰绰有余，客厅也够大，甚至足够八九好友开个小派对。

德拉科不由得想念自己家里的大宅，比这可好多了。他酸酸地问：“你一个人住这？有钱可真是好啊。”  
哈利才不问德拉科挣的那么多钱都花哪去了：“要是你不介意的话……”  
“不，我是绝不会跟你一起住的。”德拉科斩钉截铁。  
哈利扑哧一声笑了，从阳台钻回来，关上落地窗：“我是想说你可以跟我交换，你住这儿，我住你的员工宿舍。”

“切。”德拉科不看哈利，“收回你的同情。”  
哈利心说不妙，赶紧把话说完：“那样我见詹姆还更容易一点。你和小天狼星住一套房，对吧？而且要不是宿舍满了我也不用花钱租这里。”  
德拉科冷笑了一下算是回答：“怎么，詹姆大少爷和一个色情片演员玩真的？”他在电视机前坐下，翻哈利的DVD篮子，“不过也没有比你更堕落。”

“嘿！我怎么堕落了？我爱我的工作！”哈利强烈表示不满。  
见德拉科不理他，他又自己捡起话头：“……詹姆不是很好懂，不过我想他越来越认真了。詹姆和小天狼星有很多共同点，你知道他们也是高中同学吗？”

“不知道，不关心。”德拉科盯着DVD封面若有所思，“嘿你这里有西弗和莱姆斯第一次的那部吗？好像叫《咬我》？”  
“呃……嗯……”哈利愣了一下，还认真回忆了，“那里没有，电脑里有；喂，你确定要在别人家里看这个？”  
“这是工作研究。”德拉科冷冷地站起来想往书房走，“既然我得等我的衣服晾干才能走，我总得做点有用的事。电脑有密码吗？”

“……有。”哈利无奈地撒谎，“跟我聊聊。我觉得我们好像从来没有好好说过话。你做得够好了，求你放松一天？”可不能让这么好的气氛半途而废，不然他何必隐瞒洗衣机有烘干功能这么显而易见的事实？

德拉科看向哈利。哈利坐在沙发上，姿态开放而舒展，就像在欢迎他进入他的世界。昨晚的确什么都没发生，但是又确实发生了什么。那些中学时期因为双方行为方式的不同导致的对彼此的厌恶、愤恨都到哪里去了？他发现他在看哈利的绿色眼睛，哈利也在凝视他，目光平静地交汇，不带任何评判，就像…就像家人。  
于是德拉科妥协了，在另一条长沙发上坐了下来。哈利满意地微笑，从茶几上抓起一个青苹果扔给他，德拉科险险接住，咬了一口。

既然要聊天，德拉科把映入眼帘的话题说了出来：“你的头发在不拍片的时候都这么乱吗？”哈利的黑发朝各个方向支楞着，德拉科没法想象他顶着这么一头乱发成为冉冉升起的新星。

哈利伸手耙了耙硬硬的头发：“工作的时候也这么乱过。你一定没怎么看过我的作品。”  
“哼，是啊，几乎。”昨天片场的屈辱更为清晰地浮上眼前，让德拉科又重重叹了口气。

“我喜欢你的头发，”哈利懒懒地说，“不过我跟你风格不一样。”德拉科的头发又细又软，反射着柔和的光泽，总是出现在特写镜头里面，偶尔，还出现在哈利的梦中。哈利为此有种不明缘由的负罪感，仿佛对自己的亲兄弟产生了性幻想似的。

“那是什么？你的风格？”德拉科想着芙蓉说的话——你看过他的片子吗？那是因为他真的享受……“没化妆的摇滚歌手？纵欲过度的少年？”  
哈利又笑了，明亮而自然，像阳光一样。德拉科纳闷为什么笑对他来说那么容易，明明他们俩中哈利才是那个孤儿。  
“你想看吗？显然我的作品没有你的那么多种类，不知道你喜欢什么类型的。”哈利兴致勃勃地说。  
“喂，你确定要邀请客人看这个？”德拉科吐槽。  
“嗯……这是‘工作研究’嘛。”哈利狡猾地笑着，“这属于‘欣赏屋主作品’的健康活动。”

 

于是，在德拉科什么都没说的情况下，事情竟向德拉科希望的方向发展了——他想找到哈利胜过他的地方。他的职业病让他想拿纸笔记录下来，但他的自尊阻止了他。  
不知道是不是故意的，哈利选了自己目前唯一和西弗勒斯合作的《斯内普教授》。

《斯内普教授》

德拉科没有说谎，哈利的作品他只看过间接合作的那部《白雪公主》。所以当片头飘过，画面亮起的时候他倒吸了一口冷气——场景竟然是化学实验室——德拉科隐秘的性幻想地点。明知不可能，德拉科还是有股脑子被偷窥的感觉，不由得瞪了哈利一下，而哈利只是奇怪地看着他。  
“有什么奇怪吗？”  
“……实验室？”他努力装出一副不屑又嫌弃的样子，“谁写的？  
哈利义愤填膺：“我！你咬我呀！”  
这给德拉科的震惊非同小可，他来不及掩饰，嘴都合不拢。哈利见状小小怒火也熄灭了，变成疑惑：“你不觉得做实验的时候很让人兴奋吗？”  
就是太觉得了才惊讶，难道德拉科会告诉哈利，当年在一个教室上课的时候德拉科一直在肖想化学老师吗。  
哈利耸耸肩看回电视屏幕，随口说出的闲谈让德拉科下巴快要掉下来了：“对了，你记不记得得咱们高二的那个化学老师？他真是辣，我和莱姆斯做的时候就会想象是他，你知道吗，莱姆斯以前当过老师！还是男校的，真不知道他那些学生怎么把持得住，哈哈。”

画面上哈利真的在做实验而不是随便把颜料水倒来倒去，西弗只是在旁边抄着手看着。德拉科认得出那个实验，那年化学竞赛选拔的时候他也做过。德拉科从来没把自己的性幻想跟任何人说过或是写在任何地方，可能性最高的就是哈利真的有这个和德拉科一模一样的性幻想。这简直太糟糕了。德拉科只能安慰自己说，考虑到那个化学老师青色的胡茬、沙哑的烟嗓、挺直的鼻子和总像刚接过吻的凌乱发型，这也是情有可原。

画面上的哈利完美地成功了，而斯内普“教授”只是冷哼着说他作弊，于是两个人吵了起来……这到底是什么剧情？德拉科的脸有点扭曲，他还以为马上就要进入奖励时段了。  
坐在沙发上的哈利也噗地一声不好意思地笑了：“抱歉，我忘了这段了，这段…是即兴的，哈哈哈，你知道吗，我一直觉得西弗勒斯讨厌我。”  
“哼，也许是因为你老是粘着莱姆斯。”当然还有我说了很多坏话的功劳咯。德拉科的心情又莫名好了起来。

“好吧~有理。”哈利扁着嘴点头，画面上的哈利正被粗鲁地扒下了裤子，西弗勒斯粗糙的手掌啪的一声打在肉并不多的臀部上，留下红红的掌印。

镜头切换到哈利的正脸，绿眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，惹人怜惜。德拉科突然想到了个问题：“你说你跟莱姆斯做的时候想着贝克先生，那西弗呢？你和西弗做的时候就是想着西弗还是谁？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”哈利看着德拉科笑，仿佛他说了什么傻话，“当然是艾伦里克曼！”

德拉科明白了，原来这就是让哈利看起来像青春期发情的小男生一样兴奋的秘诀，单纯得德拉科都不屑于使用——想象一个自己为之着迷的人。德拉科可不会承认自己想象力的贫乏，他那是……专注，对，专注。  
德拉科从来都只关注剧本的内容、导演的指挥甚至是对手的演员，即使这么多对手演员中能让他真正享受起来的只有少数几位。芙蓉说得对，性爱对他来说是工作，和大部分人对劳模的想象不一样，他其实并不是性欲很旺盛的人；他喜欢表演，但如果要求他在镜头前真的很快乐，那……并不是每一次都能成功。在法国人面前露出了马脚啊。德拉科不禁苦笑。

电视里传出一下又一下西弗的手掌拍在哈利屁股上的清脆响声，德拉科看着哈利在特写镜头中展现的痛苦又愉悦的表情，心里酸溜溜的：无论对着谁都能真的享受，这样的乐天体质真是好啊。波特一向都是没费很多努力就得到德拉科梦寐以求的东西。

“教…教授………请…惩罚我！狠狠地…啊！啊……”  
“……你这个傲慢的不知感恩的孩子，惩罚竟然让你兴奋了？……我可没有允许你摸自己。”  
……  
“啊！……求你…想要你进来……想要你操我……操我……”  
“哈啊…………进来了……教授的…好硬…在……在我的洞里……这样好舒服……啊……”

哈利用一副清纯、甚至显得有些正直的长相说出如上台词，画面中的西弗勒斯不得不落了下风，虽然忠实着“Angry Sex”的设定，反倒像是在伺候哈利。连身经百战的德拉科都下意识地换了几次坐姿，即使宽大的短裤根本不会显出他只是半勃的阴茎。

影片放完，哈利松了一口气：“呼~怎么样？呃……有什么感想吗？”  
“……挺不错的。”德拉科心不甘情不愿地承认。  
哈利得意洋洋。


	10. 番外二 《钢管舞》（SY点梗番外，PWP）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 犬斯PWP，设定是斯内普扮演的杀手在钢管舞俱乐部假扮舞者刺杀一个黑帮大佬（小天狼星），而小天狼星其实早就注意到了这个杀手，他们有些渊源，于是斯内普被抓住了，被捆在钢管上。
> 
> 这个梗不是我想的，梗主已经拿去写文啦，不要直接拿去用哦~

 

刺杀失败，那本用来做凶器的皮带却变成了束缚西弗勒斯的工具，将他双手举过头顶捆在小舞台中央的钢管上。西弗用力挣了几下，放弃了浪费力气的举动。

布莱克退了两步，饶有兴致地看着自己的俘虏。虽然穿着脱衣舞男的廉价服装，但由于眼神里的杀气，一点也不像在声色场所讨生活的人。即使布莱克不是早就知道这场刺杀，应该也会察觉。

 

“我要怎样才能让你的表情变化一点呢？斯内普先生。”

西弗勒斯面色一凛，这个姓早已被他抛弃，即使是组织里也没有人知道他的真实姓名，这个人为什么会知道？！

看见斯内普惊诧的眼神，布莱克扯着一边嘴角回答了他没出口的问题：“看来你是不记得我了。”

似乎是斯内普的反应刺激了什么，布莱克重新上前，狠狠地啃到杀手的嘴上，用牙撕扯着他的唇，舌头长驱直入，一直顶到他的喉头，翻搅得西弗勒斯想要干呕。然而西弗勒斯忍着恶心摇摆着腰臀向他的猎物贴上去，满意地感觉到布莱克的阴茎硬硬地戳到他的大腿。

 

布莱克低下头舔西弗被黑色带子缠绕的胸膛，舌尖沿着黑色的皮制绑带滑动，在赤裸的皮肤上留下湿润的痕迹。他在他裸露的乳尖上咬了一口，然后用舌尖反复舔舐直到它变得硬硬的。

刚才应布莱克要求淋在西弗勒斯身上的香槟酒已经差不多干了，但还是有点甜味留在皮肤上，和西弗跳舞留下的一点汗咸味混在一起，颇有一种色情的意味。

黑帮头目一边舔一边伸手去揉杀手包裹在丁字裤里已经半硬的分身，西弗发出一声沉重的喘息，头向后仰去靠在了钢管上。

“看来我是做对了，对吗？”小天狼星抬起头戏谑地欣赏西弗的表情。

 

他又埋头在斯内普另一边乳头上玩弄，直到西弗勒斯从喉间溢出一声不像他自己，反倒更像猫叫的声音。西弗勒斯为自己身体的本能反应皱起了眉，这会影响他的任务的…他的身体是……武器…！！

然而欲望的潮水还是淹没了西弗勒斯，就在布莱克炫技似的把小西弗一下子全部吞进去的时候，喉头的挤压感让他的脑子里炸开了小小的烟花。

 

西弗勒斯听天由命地闭上了眼睛，泄愤似地用力挺动着腰操布莱克的嘴，布莱克不断发出噎到的声音，却没有停止吞咽和吸吮，一只手还在两腿之间快速撸动着自己，仿佛斯内普的阴茎在他嘴里就能让他高潮。

 

而就在西弗终于放纵了自己的情欲叫出声来，觉得自己快要“去了”的时候，他的根部在这个令人绝望的时刻被掐住，这让他呛到了自己，大口大口地喘息着像溺水的人一样。疼痛让快感急剧下降，高潮猛地褪去了。

 

让斯内普没有想到的是，布莱克不知道从哪掏出了一个皮制的阴茎环。斯内普眼圈发红，喃喃出声：“不…”

 

“你终于说话了。”布莱克冷笑，“我还以为你只会……呻吟呢。”

 

布莱克跪在身前，一边说一边摆弄着阴茎环，仿佛不知道怎么用，但是斯内普的希望显然破灭了，很快布莱克就拿着打开的阴茎环开始往斯内普不小的阴茎上扣，尺寸仿佛不合适。

“求你，不要…”斯内普崩溃般地求饶。

 

“这只是小小的惩罚。我可以留下你的命。”布莱克轻描淡写地说着，好像斯内普的命是一个熊娃娃。

 

说话间，阴茎环被残酷地扣上了，已经由于疼痛半软下来的阴茎由于根部受到挤压又高高翘起，没法释放的压力让它青筋暴起显得更加狰狞。

 

布莱克不知道从哪拿出一个装了半管润滑剂的粗针筒，扒开臀缝把黏滑的液体一股脑地挤进了斯内普的肠道里。

 

布莱克将斯内普转过钢管的另一边，让他对着脱衣舞包厢里的固定搭配——一面大镜子。这的确起到了作用，看到自己，斯内普愣住了，羞愤欲死。

 

在昏暗暧昧的灯光下，镜中的人眼神迷离恍惚、满脸的欲求不满，脱衣舞者像捆绑一样的情趣皮衣还完整的勒在身上，早就包裹不了胯下硬物的丁字裤被布莱克勒在囊袋下面，这样的紧绷一定就是让西弗勒斯今晚变得比平时还要敏感的罪魁祸首……而那将他的欲望牢牢拴住不得释放的黑色皮环几乎就和身上的情趣服装像是一套。

 

被打进后穴的润滑液竟是乳白色的，正沿着大腿内侧可疑地往下流，令西弗勒斯看起来完全就像刚被艹坏一样，而他却并未得到任何形式的满足。

 

布莱克扒着斯内普的后穴，看刚才打进去的黏腻液体从后穴里一点一点流出来，“真希望你能看到，你现在就像个女孩。”布莱克说着轻易地就将两根手指刺进流着水的洞口，西弗勒斯愤怒地挣扎着，喉咙里发出威胁的低吼。

 

手指抽插了一会儿，没有受到太大的阻力，布莱克站了起来，掏出早已经变得坚硬的阴茎打了打斯内普的臀瓣，沾着润滑液在臀缝里滑动了一会，便猛地穿刺进去，毫不留情地拽着斯内普的腰在他体内开始了横冲直撞。西弗勒斯腰间被捏出了红手印，绑着他的钢管被拉拽碰撞得直晃，发出可疑的吱吱声，但却还是牢牢地履行着自己的责任。

 

斯内普咬紧牙关忍着后穴火辣辣的异物感和逐渐上升的欲望，然而更难忍受的是屈辱。由于钢管的阻碍，斯内普的腰被扭到一边，镜中映出的淫荡姿势更显示出斯内普输家的地位，有的时候他甚至能清楚地看见布莱克的粗长进出自己后穴的样子。更别说布莱克沉溺于情欲中而带有征服感的满足表情，更让他恨得牙痒痒。

因为上述原因，斯内普最终放弃了只让布莱克更得意的瞪视，转而闭上了眼睛。

 

而在他没闭上多久的时候，疼痛得好像要爆裂的自己的阴茎又被握住了。

 

“斯内普…西弗勒斯…睁开眼睛…看看你自己，看着我…”布莱克火热的胸膛贴上了西弗的后背，在他耳边循循善诱地挑逗着。

 

落在阴茎上抚弄的力道竟然是温柔的，阴茎环导致的疼痛被缓解了，后穴里的进出也变得缓慢而有节奏，一次又一次地顶在他的快感点上，恰到好处地重新挑起西弗勒斯的欲望，他丝滑的呻吟再次充斥了窄小的房间。

西弗勒斯 斯内普再次睁开眼睛，不禁承认，镜中香艳的的景象是颇有一番风味。他抽搐起来，在布莱克用力顶进深处，同时咬他的嘴唇并把舌头伸进他嘴里的时候得到了一个干高潮。

 

当然布莱克不会轻易让他释放，在又换了几个姿势——包括正面抬着西弗的一条腿放在肩膀上和让西弗悬空只能缠着自己的腰——之后，被操得几乎失神的西弗勒斯紧闭着的眼角流下不知是快感还是屈辱导致的泪水，又被布莱克舔去，随之而来的是更猛烈的一阵艹干。

 

西弗勒斯不知道这将是他第几次不能释放的高潮，但是突然一阵失控的感觉席卷了他的全身，脑袋空白了好几秒钟，回复意识后他发现自己被解放的阴茎正在布莱克手里一抽一抽地，不停射出一股一股粘稠，撒在两人之间。西弗勒斯崩溃的喘息带着哽咽的哭腔，低头抵向布莱克的肩膀。布莱克伸手解开绑着西弗勒斯手的皮带，就着下体相连的姿势把他放到沙发上，竟被西弗勒斯主动搂住：“别出去…”

 

布莱克志得意满地笑了，低头吻住他的嘴：“我还没想放过你。”

镜头缓缓移开了又开始新一轮交缠的两人……


	11. XXOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事接 “悠闲早晨” ，哈利和德拉科稍微有些进展，没有肉；提到鹿犬。

让我们再次回到正在进行“有益学习”的哈利的客厅。

刚才他们在收费点播找到一部西弗勒斯和小天狼星的早期作品，看完哈利和德拉科都有点被震撼，哈利更是明显——电视屏幕已经跳回点播页面，他的嘴还没有合上。

 

“……西弗他，呃，你的导师，真的……太厉害了。”哈利在终于合上嘴，咽下一口口水后开口。

 

德拉科也是一副缓不过神的样子：“是啊……我不喜欢小天狼星所以之前没看过这部……没想到……小天狼星这么……他们配合得真不错……”

 

两个学生盯着电视屏幕一起发了会呆。

 

哈利拿眼睛偷偷瞟德拉科：“呃，我想我们可以讨论一下，我们……工作的事。”

 

德拉科有点不自在地转过脸：“是的，是该谈谈。”

 

“你真的能接受和我……吗？”哈利的手在两人之间比划了一下。

 

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇：“说实话，我不太清楚。”这其实是很尴尬的事情，和一个你从小就认识的人做那种事，甚至德拉科不太愿意见到以前认识的人，因为他不想谈论自己的工作。他远没有他的粉丝们想象的那么洒脱。

 

“我知道你的要求比较高……”哈利沉吟，“不过我们至少可以试试，要是效果不好他们也不会继续要求了。”

 

“是啊……”

 

“你……是不是还讨厌我？”哈利五味杂陈地问。

 

“Always.”德拉科翻了个白眼，看到哈利受伤的样子又有点心软，“……也不是那么讨厌，就是看不惯你。”

 

“你猜怎么着，我从来就没想过让你讨厌我。”

 

“真的？哈，哈。”

 

“真的。”哈利扑闪着清澈的绿眼睛，在德拉科看来那无疑是邪恶的——“你对我来说很重要。”

 

德拉科断开和哈利连接的目光：“比如说？”

 

“你看，你妈妈就像我的妈妈一样，”见德拉科皱眉，哈利笑了一下，“——不是那个意思——自从我父母去世，你妈妈对我非常好，虽然我跟你闹僵以后跟他们的联系也少了，不过你对我来说就像一个兄弟。”

 

“……勉强可以接受。”

 

“虽然我们有一段时间合不来，嗯……爱还是在的。”

 

德拉科捧着胸口做反胃状，在茶几下找垃圾桶。

 

“我知道我搞砸了，我伤害过你。我不是故意的，而且我真的很抱歉。”

 

“别说了……”德拉科对着垃圾桶，“我真的要吐了……”

 

哈利笑着说：“你就没有什么要对我说的？”

 

德拉科叹了一口气在沙发上坐直：“说什么？”

 

“说你从来没有怪过我呀。”

 

“……”德拉科斜眼看他。

 

哈利偷笑：“好了，不跟你开玩笑，所以我想让你来决定这片子什么时候拍摄，还有用什么类型的剧本、场景，莉莉说她会帮我们搞定的。”

 

“WOW……你可真有诚意。”德拉科表示印象深刻。

 

“想怎么折腾我都行。总而言之，”哈利说了句法语，“全都取决于你。”

 

“很好。过来。”德拉科拍拍自己坐的沙发示意哈利坐过来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

德拉科倾身在哈利脸颊上亲了一下：“谢谢你。”

 

“你不讨厌我。”哈利看了看德拉科，下了这么个结论，然后笑着伸手把德拉科揽到怀里。

 

德拉科象征性地挣扎了一下，在哈利的肩头翻白眼，即使对方看不见：“我也不喜欢你。”

 

哈利抱着德拉科长出了一口气：“我很想你。”

 

德拉科顿住，哈利似乎也被自己说的话吓到，几秒钟的沉默显得格外漫长。最后两人分开，哈利舔着嘴唇扯淡：“那么，现在我们知道拥抱没问题了……”

 

“你想试试接吻吗？”德拉科接着哈利的话头问。

 

“什么？好……好啊。”哈利不知道自己在紧张什么。

 

“你知道，这都是为了工作。”德拉科把手搭在哈利胸前慢慢靠近，“如果我们中有一个人感觉不好，那么我们俩的工作就拖久一点。”

 

“了解。”哈利消解了两人之间最后的一点距离，吻住德拉科的唇。这是他们的初吻，哈利在德拉科的唇舌非常配合地回应时产生了这个奇怪的念头，心跳忽然失速。德拉科是个朋友，是你的兄弟，你是为了帮他——他默念，然后想道——去你的兄弟。

 

哈利伸手搂住德拉科的腰使他们更加靠近，他开始用牙齿轻咬德拉科的唇瓣并且充满占有欲地吮吸，直到德拉科气喘吁吁地推开他，哈利才发现他几乎把德拉科压在了沙发靠背上。

 

“还不赖，哈？”哈利没敢看德拉科。

 

“我得走了。”德拉科看了哈利一眼，又看了看窗外下午的阳光，“如果我在城堡碰到莉莉的话会跟她商量的，你叫格兰杰别多管闲事。”“城堡”是他们对公司大楼的戏称，因为阿不思总是喜欢强调成人童话，把大楼也建得像迷宫一样。

 

“喔……好。”

 

“呆着干什么，还不去把我的衣服收下来。”

 

哈利忙不迭跑去阳台。

 

 

 

那天晚上，哈利在城堡的公共休息室里只见到了百无聊赖在等小天狼星的詹姆。

 

“小天狼星在哪？”哈利决定要哪壶不开提哪壶。

 

詹姆叹了一口气：“我不知道。也许又在哪里喝酒呢。”

 

“说真的（Serious），你真的喜欢他？”哈利摆弄着手机问。

 

“我不知道。”

 

“那你在这儿干什么呢？”

 

“……不知道。”

 

“你知道什么？”哈利无奈，他还想找詹姆寻求意见呢，看样子是找错人了。

 

“我是个混蛋。”

 

哈利见詹姆陷入一种奇怪的情绪之中，赶紧打断：“你为什么不告诉我你们是怎么回事，我好帮你分析？”

 

“哈利，你真是我的好兄弟……”詹姆扑过来要抱哈利，哈利这才闻到詹姆身上浓郁的酒味，嘿这两个人真有意思。

 

“詹姆叔叔，”哈利把叔叔两字说得很大声，“我只是你的好侄子而已。”

 

简单说来，詹姆和小天狼星在高中时期是一起闯祸的狐朋狗友的关系，虽然小天狼星对詹姆出柜了，但当时詹姆还没发现自己并不那么直。他们因为在毕业舞会上喝醉接吻了，变得有点尴尬，毕业后就慢慢没了联系。最近詹姆来城堡找哈利玩，才和小天狼星重逢了。这个时候好多人都知道了詹姆男女不忌的花花公子做派，于是两个人毫不意外地没见几次就滚到一起。本来是很单纯（？）的关系，但最近詹姆开始对小天狼星有占有欲了。

 

“你就是太贪心了，”哈利总结，“你不能什么都要。

 

“如果你爱他你就认真对他，追求他，尊重他和他的工作，和所有有暧昧关系的人断绝关系；如果你不爱他，那你要更尊重他，保持朋友之间的界限——虽然你们已经——那至少也算炮友；不管怎么说，你干涉他的工作都过界了。”

 

詹姆被说得哑口无言。

 

“要我说，小天狼星绝对喜欢你，他有一次捧着我的脸说我长得真像你，天啊，那眼神。我明明比你好看。”

 

詹姆抓错了重点：“你们也做过？”

 

“不！”哈利连忙摇头，“你想哪去了！”

 

詹姆痛苦地抓头发：“我该怎么办？”

 

“你知道吗，你要是希望他不拍片，你不应该说‘我养你’，而应该直接分一半财产给他。”

“？？？”

“跟他求婚呀。这样你就能光明正大地管他了。”哈利学着阿不思的样子深沉地摇头，心想，我这么聪明怎么自己的事解决不了呢。


End file.
